AGORAPHOBIA
by Ninha Baudelaire
Summary: Duas pessoas se beijando, com as mãos na cintura, nada mais no mundo do que eles dois.....
1. Beije me, use me INTRO

_Seria possivel nascer um amor de um jogo de sedução tão lascivo? Onde o amor e a atração competem em um campo minado? Onde a junção de dois corpos causa uma explosão catastrófica de sentimentos antes contidos? Onde um simples toque queima a pele e faz o seu sangue ferver... te vicia e você só quer mais e mais...E a pergunta primordial: é amor ou um simples desejo, atração?_

**Descubra:**

**_"Então, coloque ponta de seus dedos  
Beije os lábios do seu amor  
O destino é o que fazemos dele  
Por favor acabe com isso  
Antes que isso acabe com nós _**

**_Eu quero ficar dentro pra sempre  
Eu quero ficar dentro pra sempre  
Eu quero ficar"_**

**_Agoraphobia_**

* * *

**OBS**: **Agoraphobia** _é uma música da banda Incubus e também um transtorno relacionado a permanência em lugares abertos, preferindo assim os fechados e neste caso, mais intimos._

* * *


	2. Estranha Sensação

* * *

**_"Estranha sensação..."_**

* * *

As borboletas em seu estomago estavam a mil. Era mais uma ronda noturna a fazer, mais uma caminhada pelos sombrios corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Não possuía nenhum sentimento de medo mas, de ansiedade. Na medida em que caminhava sentia cada vez mais o aperto no peito que só estagnava quando era subitamente puxada para dentro de uma das várias salas vazias, onde era possuída por lábios quentes e sensuais, as mãos do invasor lhe acariciavam, abraçavam-lhe a cintura, a dominava sem medo. E apesar de já ser cotidianos estes "_ataques_", cada toque, cada suspiro e cada beijo molhado a transportava para um mundo novo, era liberta, amava o invasor, mas tinha grande medo. Medo de descobrir quem realmente ele era, mas como nada é perfeito, ela sabia.

Não se tornava difícil desvendar seu corpo, rosto, mãos e gosto em meio a amassos duradores e desejáveis. O amava e o odiava na mesma precisão e proporção, mas não havia ninguém que a levasse ao céu por minutos e ao inferno por horas como ele. Seu nome: James Potter.

Nome: James Potter. Crime: ser apaixonado pela ruiva mais temperamental de Hogwarts. Condenação: ser humilhado durante o dia por ela, e ao anoitecer padecer sobre seus braços como um estranho. Isso mesmo James continuara durante muito tempo com a velha estratégia: "_Quer sair comigo, Evans?"_ mais como não encontrou alento a nenhuma das milhares propostas que fizera, decidiu mudar o jogo drasticamente. Decidiu-se por ignorá-la durante o dia dando a tão famosa paz para sua querida Lily e atacá-la a noite. Foi incrível a primeira vez que se acometeu a seguir o plano meticulosamente detalhado em várias noites no dormitório masculino, acompanhado por seus amigos Remus e Sirius. O modo como ela lutava para se libertar de seus braços (e agora tão facilmente rendida), que o agredia, sorriu internamente ao lembrar do fatídico dia...


	3. Apague a luz,não digas nada,apenas sinta

* * *

**_"Apague a luz, não digas nada...apenas sinta!"_**

* * *

- Olha o mais certo é você conversar com ela. – disse Remo em seu tom calmo.

- Conversar? Conversar Aluado, você sabe que eu e a Lily não conversamos, gritamos!! – disse James já impaciente.

- É verdade, seria insuportável habitar nessa escola com mais uma "conversa" desses dois! – falou Sirius se sentando na cama.

- Mas então como eu vou convencer essa ruivinha?? Sair comigo... nem pensar, conversar é impossível... Como?

- Tratamento de choque oras, com a Lily tem que usar a força!! - Falou Sirius.

- O James não vai bater nela... eu não deixo! – falou Remo preocupado.

- Larga de ser tapado Remo. Ele não vai bater, vai só amaciar... - falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Como?? - Perguntaram Remo e James em uníssono

- Simples. Muito simples. A ruivinha faz ronda né.

- Faz. – responderam os dois.

- Então, nessas rondas é que o Pontas entra

- Como?

- Vocês são burros mesmo né! Oras, todos nos aqui sabemos que os corredores a noite são escuros, propícios para encontros furtivos, sem ninguém pra ver ou vigiar.

- E?

- Você vai agarrar a ruivinha nesse horário!

- Ela vai descobrir, logo de primeira...

- Vai. Mas se você fizer bem feito ela não vai reclamar não...

- Boa idéia! Vou tentar hoje, e você Aluado vai me dar cobertura. - disse esperançoso.

- Olha, mesmo sabendo que isso não vai dar certo, como sou um maroto vou te ajudar! - disse levantando-se.

- Agora tem um ponto importante... – falou Sirius

- Qual além de eu ser estapeado pela Evans...

- Você vai ter que ignorar-la. Assim ela não vai desconfiar muito...

- Ok. - disse pensativo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - È hoje!

O dia passou como os de sempre, as mesmas aulas chatas, os mesmos alunos, as velhas azarações contra o Snape, as detenções, e graças a Merlin a noite chegou.O salão comunal estava lotado e os marotos faziam guarda ali, só observando um grupo de meninas, que incluía Lily Evans. As rondas geralmente eram bem tarde por volta de 23:30/24:00 horas, um horário _muy_ interessante como disse Sirius, como era de costume sempre bipartiam os locais da ronda, por isso James deveria estar atento aos locais onde sua ruivinha estaria fiscalizando. Ficou ali, observando-a de longe e pensando o que faria quando estivesse com ela em seus braços, sentiu um calor incomum por seu corpo, a noite prometia.

Quando o salão comunal já estava quase vazio decidiu subir e fingir que iria dormir, não queria causar mal entendido, esperou 20 minutos e quando Sirius deu a deixa, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e rumou aos corredores o mais rápido que podia, sentia seu coração na boca de tão nervoso que estava.

A encontrou vagando pelo corredor cantarolando uma música trouxa, estava com o uniforme escolar, com os belos cabelos ruivos soltos balançando pelo ar. Entrou em uma sala em silêncio, encostou-se na porta e fez com que a cadeira caísse de propósito. Ela ao ouvir o barulho correu para logo pegar o infrator, mas se deparou com o nada. Adentrou mais ainda na sala, girou seu corpo e não encontrou ninguém. Quando ia saindo, sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra a parede e rapidamente a porta ser trancada, observou sua varinha ser afanada pelo invasor e quando ia gritar e ordenar que a solta-se sentiu os seus lábios serem pressionados de leve, chutou e bateu várias vezes mais não conseguiu se safar, o invasor tinha braços fortes. Mordeu os lábios dele, não o queria, mas este tomou-lhe pela segunda vez de modo mais agressivo, forçando ao máximo a aprofundação do beijo, sentiu arrepios quando as mãos dele subiam por sua cintura, tocando suas costas indo em direção a sua nuca. Por instinto arfou um pouco, ouviu um risinho da parte dele que logo começou mais uma sessão de beijos, estes agora saiam do pescoço em direção a sua orelha, sua mão começou a suar, estava perdendo os pontos, o seu autocontrole, e ele continuava a tortura a beijando mais calidamente, a deixando sem ar. Quando ele finalizou aquele beijo, segurou o seu rosto com ambas as mãos, parecia admirá-la, mas como a escuridão da sala a impossibilitava de vê-lo não pode reconhecê-lo. Aproveitando deste momento de tranqüilidade, abaixou-se um pouco acertando um belo chute em suas partes baixas. Correu e ligou a luz para descobrir o maldito invasor, mas para sua surpresa a sala estava vazia, procurou atenciosamente e nada. Ainda arfando decidiu ir embora, a sua ronda havia acabado, definitivamente...

Ali ficara um James Potter sorridente, mesmo estando com uma grande dor em suas partes baixas. Aquela ruivinha era definitivamente fogo. Fogo em todos os sentidos da palavra!


	4. Mais uma noite no paraíso

* * *

**_"Mais uma noite no paraíso"._**

* * *

Chegou em seu quarto nervosa, mal conseguira dormir após tão sádico encontro. Ficou imaginando a noite inteira quem seria aquele invasor, aquele "idiota", que a agarrara. Se soubesse com certeza este teria detenções infinitas.

Durante todo o dia observou os garotos, afim de achar algum olhar atrevido, algum resquício que pudesse denunciá-lo, mas nada encontrou. Estava indo para mais uma aula de Runas Antigas quando encontrou James Potter e companhia, falou com Remo mas foi subitamente interrompida por Sirius.

- Não fala comigo não ruiva?

- Claro que falo: Oi Sirius! – falou com um sorriso forçado em tom teatral.

- Assim está melhor. E não fala com o James, não?

- Por quê a preocupação? Que eu saiba você não é nenhuma dama de companhia? E se for por isso: Oi Potter. – falou seca.

James nada respondeu, tratou de jogar o pomo de ouro que estava em suas mãos mais alto para poder pega-lo agilmente em seguida. Olhou para Sirius e Remo e falou:

- Vamos, tem gente que me cansa..

- Vamos então, tchau Lily. – falou Sirius.

- Tchau. – falou Remo

- Tchau. – respondeu para os garotos. Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ser desprezada daquela forma pelo energúmeno do Potter mais pensou "finalmente ele se tocou que não sou para ele, somos tão diferentes como água e azeite".

Longe dali os Marotos gargalhavam e parabenizavam James por conseguir olhar pra Lily sem parecer um louco apaixonado.

- Mas Pontas você não nos contou sobre a sua ronda ontem? – falou Sirius com um olhar brilhante.

- O que posso dizer é que apanhei muito, mas cada tapa valeu muito a pena... – falou sonhador, como se recordasse o que passou.

_- _Como assim? - perguntaram Sirius e Remus interessados no tom da conversa.

- Não vou falar. Não vou fazer comercial dos dotes da minha ruivinha.

- Então quer dizer que ela é boa mesmo? – perguntou Sirius

- Sirius! – falou fingindo estar nervoso. – Mas que ela além de maravilhosa , é boa, ela é mesmo! Mais é minha!

- Acho que essa noite vai ter mais ronda Sirius... – falou Remo em tom brincalhão.

- Com certeza_ super_ absoluta!

s2

Já anoitecera e Lily não estava preocupada, sabia que quem quer que fosse o invasor não a atacaria duas vezes seguidas se fosse inteligente o mínimo possível. Estava calma, mas não cantarolava como na noite anterior, observava tudo muito atentamente durante todo o percurso. Mas infelizmente ou felizmente não pode evitar de ser atacada novamente. E ali estava ela, presa entre os braços fortes de seu "invasor" mais uma vez, mas desta vez Lily faria diferente, não seria grossa e muito menos o espancaria, tentaria o máximo descobrir quem era, a todo custo para depois dar-lhe o fim merecido.

Por mais estranho que fosse, o "_invasor_" era delicado com ela. Não desrespeitava seu corpo e a beijava com louvor, com uma vontade que parecia ser inesgotável, às vezes parava em seu pescoço e respirava profundamente como se quisesse apenas sentir o seu cheiro. Lily reparou que suas mãos eram calejadas ao sentir o toque em suas costas desnudas, percebeu também que o invasor tinha bastante cabelo e estes eram lisos e macios devido ao fato de às vezes segurá-los fortemente e lhe dar alguns puxões, aprofundando o beijo. Seu perfume era amadeirado e suas costas eram largas enquanto seu peito era bem definido. "Com certeza joga quadribol" pensou, mais sempre que queria tocar-lhe a face, este dava um jeito de impossibilitar o contato.

Escutou em seu ouvido um leve sussurro "_calma meu amor, um dia saberá_", ficou paralisada o olhando e somente nessa hora percebeu como estava: se encontrava com as pernas enlaçadas nas ancas dele, encostada no quadro negro de alguma sala, ainda estava vestida mas sua camiseta estava um pouco aberta na região da barriga onde a mão do invasor tocava espalhando um rastro de fogo. Mesmo estando ali forçadamente adorou quando ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha delicadamente, fechou os olhos para sentir todas as sensações que ele lhe fornecia como mais um arrepio que cortava sua espinha, sentiu que as coisas estavam fugindo de seu controle e ao perceber que ele também sentiu isso, ficou feliz ao ver este se afastar respeitosamente, dar-lhe um selinho e desaparecer, restando ali uma arfante Lily.

Já encostado na porta, estava um James soado e um pouco "_animado_ " além da conta, tateou sua panturrilha afim de encontrar seu óculos posto estrategicamente ali, caso os amassos fossem para campos mais perigosos. Sabia que ela tentaria desvendar quem ele era, e que logo, logo saberia mas, iria aproveitar todo aquele tempo juntos ou mais precisamente uma hora noturna.

* * *

_**Comentando reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:** _

_**Leh Evans**: Olha a música se chama AGORAPHOBIA é faz parte do álbum A CROW LEFT OF THE MURDER que é o sétimo álbum da banda. Eu também amo muito Incubus e geralmente suas musica fazem parte da trilha sonora das minhas fics (Admiration está em Inalcanzable). Você foi no show? Eu fui. Será que eu ti vi lá e nem sabia? E para completar o que é o Brandon Boyd? Um Deus grego, UAU! Saiba que na minha imaginação, o James é a sua copia perfeita. Hahahah Bjuxxx_

_**Rose Anne Samartinne**: Espero que já esteja recuperada do "choque". Beijos e que bom que gostou da fic_

_**Nayza Potter Baudelaire**: Beta querida, eu adoro traumar. É um vicio_

_**Thaty**: Que bom que gostou, espero que continue a ler._

_**Snake's ****Princess** Os capítulos dessa fic têm por tendência serem curtos mesmo. Bjuxxxx _

_Obrigada a todos os leitores anônimos. _


	5. Meu bem, este desejo esta ficando forte

* * *

**_"Meu bem, este desejo esta ficando cada vez mais forte..."_**

* * *

A noite se foi e o dia chegou quente demais. Já se passava das duas da tarde e Lily estava ali, sentada na mureta defronte aos jardins de Hogwarts perdida em seus pensamentos sobre o que lhe acontecera na noite passada. Pensamentos estes, que a enlouquecia permanentemente, pensava que fora fácil demais ou que fora a solidão que sentia ou talvez um desejo reprimido por um certo alguém que na verdade preferia ignorar. Ele e o seu instinto.

Observava com atento certo casal de namorados: Frank e Alice. Ambos eram seus amigos e estavam praticamente se engolindo a uns 10 metros da onde estava. Aquilo fez com que um fogo repentino subisse por suas pernas, fazendo-a imaginar como a própria Alice, recebendo aqueles beijos, mas não de Frank, e sim do seu "_invasor_". Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça tentando fugir daquilo tudo, mas ao virá-la deparou-se com uma situação que lhe deixou profundamente apreensiva.

Localizou os Marotos perto do lago, estavam brincando com a água de maneira quase que infantil, que a fez rir gostosamente. Foi então que deparou com James Potter retirando sua gravata e conseqüentemente sua camisa, observou aquele corpo com atento, como todas as garotas ali presentes, incluindo Alice. Sentiu um frio na espinha ao pensar que poderia ser ele o invasor, com aqueles ombros largos, peitoral definido pelo quadribol, os cabelos eram lisos e cheios. Era quase uma realidade, James Potter era o "_invasor_", mas ao olhar novamente avistou Sirius Black nas mesmas condições, sem a camiseta oficial, e com um porte físico muito parecido com o de James. Em altura tinham apenas uma pequena diferença e ambos jogavam quadribol... Meu Deus! Teria que descobrir o mais rápido possível quem era seu amante anônimo antes que se apaixonasse por quem não queria ou devia e o principal: que não fosse _além_ do permitido.

A noite, houve jogo de quadribol portanto, sua ronda seria tranqüila se o "_invasor_" fosse da sua casa como pensava, caso contrário teria grandes problemas emocionais. Andava normalmente, cantando vitoria por não ter sido atacada tão sumariamente aquela noite, já estava quase a 100 metros do retrato da mulher gorda quando fora puxada para trás, tendo seus olhos encobertos por um pano negro e suas mãos amarradas. Iria começar a gritar quando percebeu estar afônica. Foi caminhando lado a lado com o invasor até uma sala, seu coração estava a mil, sentiu seu perfume, seu cheiro, já começava a enlouquecer, mas estranhamente recordou daquele aroma, ela lembrava uma pessoa. Mas quem?

Ele a deitou na mesa dos professores, Lily resistiu mas foi forçada a se deitar. Sentiu ser observada, e logo em seguida ele calmamente começar a beijar suas mãos passando os lábios por todo seu braço a arrepiando, fora levantada de leve ficando sentada na mesa, ele simplesmente se posicionou atrás dela, beijando seu pescoço com ardor, desenhando sua cintura com as mãos, parou um instante e sussurrou em seu ouvido_:"Você quer que eu continue?",_ Lily ficou calada e ele logo respondeu "_Acho que isso foi um sim, já que não esta mais afônica"_, desamarrou as mãos de Lily e a virou de frente a ele, ficando entre suas pernas. Colocou as mãos de Lily em seu pescoço e a beijou com vontade, tendo seu beijo correspondido a altura, os beijos desceram por seu pescoço, colo, chegando muito próximo dos seios de Lily, de lá pularam para a barriga da garota que fora beijada centímetro por centímetro a deixando alucinada pelo prazer proporcionado. Ele a deitou de novo na mesa, estava no controle, chegou em seu ouvido e sussurrou "_Você me quer, assim como eu te quero_", deitou seu corpo sobre o de Lily não pesando demasiadamente, a observou arfar, beijou o vale entre seus seios ainda encobertos pelo sutiã, beijou seu pescoço. Sentiu ser abraçado por ela que arranhava suas costas com as unhas, beijou sua boca inúmeras vezes a provocando.

Se fosse medir o calor que estava fazendo naquela sala, este ultrapassaria mais de 10000000 graus, a situação estava ficando fora do controle e quando percebeu Lily o envolver entre suas pernas, resolveu mais uma vez dar um basta, se afastando, mas antes lhe sussurrando " _Só faço isso no claro e olhando olhos nos olhos_". Comentando o que fariam senão tivesse parado, "_e agora só com quem eu amo_". Mas antes de se afastar por completo, foi dominado por Lily que também lhe falou ao ouvido "_Da próxima vez eu lhe domino_" e começou a desamarrar o nó da venda que tampava seus olhos e como sempre, ao retira-la, já não restava mais ninguém ali. Ligou a luz e observou o pano negro em suas mãos, nele estava escrito:

**Você já me tem há tanto tempo...****e ****eu só quero você pra mim.**

**SÓ PRA MIM!**

**Lembre-se: eu sou o amargo em sua boca**

O que significaria aquilo? Definitivamente era uma pista! Lily teria que descobrir...

* * *

**_Comentando Review por Ninha Baudelaire:_**

_**Leh Evans:** Fui sim ao show, incrivelmente como aquele cara pode ser tão lindo! Jesus! Suei horrores e tive sonhos tentadores hahahaha. Bem quanto ao Cribs MTV eu vi sim, baixei até no emule, mas na verdade aquela casa só foi utilizada durante a gravação de MORNING VIEW, depois cada um seguiu para a sua casinha (até parece! Mansão né)Beijos, se quiser alguma informação sobre eles ou qualquer cd, é só falar comigo! E que demais bandas você gosta?? Beijos._

_**Nayza Potter Baudelaire:** To com medo desses seus sonhos. Hahahahhahah Até porque você é a minha beta...to preocupada!!_

**_Beijos aos demais leitores (anônimos), que são muitos!! Seus taradinhos!!aushuashauhsuahsuahs_**


	6. Do jeito que você me beija

* * *

**_"Do jeito que você me beija, do jeito que você me toca..._****Juro! Me faz tremer por dentro!!"**

* * *

Aquele pedaço de pano com o cheiro dele ficou consigo durante todo o dia. Aquela fragrância lembrava uma pessoa que não conseguia recordar, talvez devido ao torpor em que se encontrava. Nem ao menos conseguiu resolver o enigma contido no lenço. O que seria o amargo de sua boca? Duvidas surgiam na mesma proporção que o desejo de estar com ele a consumia.

Nunca fora tocada de maneira tão gentil e ao mesmo tempo tão possessiva, tão viciante, tão voraz.

Estudava solitária no salão comunal até escutar gritos e risos vindos da entrada do salão. Ali estavam os Marotos e seu pequeno fã clube babando por onde eles passavam...

- Com licença. Mas eu preciso estudar!! – falou Lily em tom calmo.

- Está de bom humor hoje Evans?? – falou Sirius

- Sim estou, mas posso mudar de id... – falou sendo interrompida por Sirius

- Então James faça o pedido. Do jeito que ela ta boazinha hoje você leva um sim. – falou rindo

- Sirius eu não quero sair com a Evans ! – falou James sério. – Ela foi a única que eu me cansei sem ao menos ter saído!

- Que adorável! – falou Lily em tom irônico apesar de estar angustiada por dentro.

- De nada Evans! Agora você não precisa mais ficar azeda quando me vê.– falou rezando pra que ela percebesse a dica que acabara de dar. (amargo é sinônimo de azedo).

- Nunca ouvi nada mais afável. E realmente me pergunto como um dia eu poderia ficar com um trasgo como você?

- Vai saber Evans. A vida é tão louca que talvez um dia você implore por um beijo meu! – falou fingindo ódio, ao que Sirius lhe olhava de soslaio rindo.

- Eu? – gargalhou – Só em sonhos, Potter!

- Evans vá pra sua ronda vai...vai encher o saco de outra pessoa que não seja eu! – falou saindo de perto.

- Além de trasgo é burro ! Hoje é a vez do seu amiguinho Remo fazer a ronda, Potter.

James fingiu que não escutou, mais estava preocupado. Como faria para ter seu encontro com Lily? De qualquer forma daria um jeito, acordou de seus pensamentos quando Sirius lhe falou:

- Mandou bem hein...quem te viu , quem te vê! – falou batendo em seu braço.

- E agora to preocupado mesmo é de como vou fazer pra ter meu encontro secreto com ela. – falou observando-a estudar.

- Olha pra mim, meu nome é Sirius Black. E se consegui que você e a ruiva tivessem um encontro, como não vou conseguir isto? – falou orgulhoso.

- Como faremos?

- Passagem secreta te lembra algo?

- Mas ela não vai sair daqui tão fácil assim...

- Ocorre que a Melanie aquela amiga da Lily ta passando mal, muito mal James, nos braços do papai Sirius aqui! – falou se auto vangloriando

- Você não presta! – falou rindo

- Você que não. Eu não to agarrando ninguém sem permissão!

- Eu também não! – ambos riram

Eu vou ali falar com a Chris. Falo que saio com ela manhã se ela mandar o recado pra Lily. Agora suba pro quarto e faça questão que ela saiba, passe pela passagem secreta do nosso quarto e seja feliz!

- To devendo essa... – falou alegre, agora Lily iria pagar por tudo que disse, que lhe magoou de verdade.

- Eu vou ser o padrinho

- Certo, mais que justo. – falando isso, levantou-se e foi em direção onde Lily estava estudando, parou para falar com uma garota do 5º ano, dizendo-lhe que já iria dormir mais amanhã estava totalmente disponível, observou Lily revirar os olhos e seguiu rumo ao dormitório.

"_É um cafajeste mesmo!"_ Pensou Lily ao ouvir tal disparate de Potter para com a menina do 5º ano. Voltou sua concentração ao estudo, mas foi interrompida por Chris Stocker, uma bela garota do 6º ano lhe informando que Melanie sua melhor amiga estava passando mal. Não pensou duas vezes e saiu disparada em direção a enfermaria.

Chegando lá, nada encontrou. Voltou nervosa por ter desperdiçado seu tempo e por ter acreditado na maldita Stocker. Estava tão furiosa que nem se deu conta que estava em mais um corredor, mas desta vez não estava tão escuro assim, poderia observar se houvesse outra pessoa. Andava rápido, até que seu corpo foi imobilizado por um feitiço, sentiu ser levada para dentro de uma sala e esta ser trancada automaticamente.

Ainda havia luminosidade no local, pouca, mais havia, sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por suas pernas, logo após subirem e lhe abraçarem por trás, encostando sua cabeça no pescoço de Lily, arranhando-a um pouco devido a barba mal feita, ela não reclamou até gostou, o escutou sussurrar baixinho "_Você fica linda nervosa_", falou abrindo os botões de sua camiseta fazendo com que Lily fechasse os olhos, "_Você é uma menina muito má, sabia_?" sussurrou novamente retirando a camiseta feminina, deixando-a somente com o sutiã e a gravata. "_Relaxo_" , Lily agora podia se movimentar, podia sair dali mas não queria, sentiu ele beijar suas costas descendo até suas ancas, ficou ali parada somente sentindo as sensações que ele lhe provia, "_Você merece um castigo"_ escutou novamente ao que sentiu sua mão esquerda pousar sobre sua barriga, apertando-a. A outra mão estava ocupada, seus dedos brincavam com os lábios de Lily fazendo-a entreabrir-los, "_Você quer que eu te beije?"_ escutou novamente, mas ficou calada, ele a puxou com força a virando, ele agora beijava seu colo e suas mãos ágeis como uma cobra a levantavam encaixando-a entre suas pernas.

Tirou sua própria blusa, ficando só de calça jeans, Lily agora o abraçava, passando suas mãos por suas costas, "Pede" falou enquanto beijava seu pescoço, "´_É só você pedir"_ sussurrou novamente. "_Pedir o quê_" falou Lily sem entender, indo em direção aos seus lábios afim de beijá-lo ao que ele se esquivou. "_Pede!"._ Lily ficou calada olhando para ele. "_Por quê?"_ não ouviu resposta. De repente ele falou "_Já que não pede serei obrigado a lhe fazer implorar_", dizendo isso saiu bruscamente de perto de Lily fazendo-a quase cair. Ela não compreendia o que estava ocorrendo, ficou ali parada por um instante em meio as leves faixas de luz que adentravam o recinto, quando decidiu-se por pegar sua camiseta e ir embora, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás e ser deitada no chão frio da sala com seus punhos presos pela mão do invasor, "_Vou te torturar_" falou beijando seu pescoço dando leves mordiscadas em sua pele, passando suas mãos pelas coxas de Lily apertando-as subindo subitamente para as suas costas afim de retirar o lacre do sutiã, começou a beijar as maçãs de seu rosto, sua testa, queixo, nariz, olhos, começando a subir suas mãos rumo aos seios de Lily. As mãos calejadas arrepiavam sua pele, e ele a apertava fazendo-a suspirar cada vez mais, ele sabia como ninguém como deixá-la louca, essas mesmas mãos agora adentravam o sutiã de Lily ao mesmo tempo em que o invasor beijava seu lóbulo da orelha. As mãos já suadas dele em contato com a pele dos seios fizeram-na gemer mais alto enquanto ele ria baixinho em seu ouvindo movendo-se em direção ao seu colo. A sensação dos lábios dele em seus seios era algo indescritível de modo que ela não pode agüentar mais e falou alto "_beije-me_", como uma ordem recebida lá foi ele a beijar, em uma sucessão de beijos calmos intercalados por beijos calientes e totalmente lascivos.

Lily poderia estar entregando os pontos mais sua mente trabalhava a mil, não tinha força suficiente para trocar as posições, obviamente ele era mais forte que ela, mas começou a beijar o seu pescoço de forma despretensiosa, até que começou a sugar e a morder determinada parte, queria marcá-lo, só assim saberia quem ele era. Ele pouco se importou enquanto continuava o seu tour pelo corpo semi-desnudo de Lily. Ficaram ali por minutos talvez horas, até que a situação começou a complicar, fazendo-o parar novamente, beijar sua boca como em uma despedida e lhe falar baixinho "_Eu te amo, saiba disto_!", em seguida se levantou e desapareceu. Lily ainda ficou ali, afim de se restabelecer física e emocionalmente, começou a pegar suas roupas e a vesti-las quando notou que a camiseta do "_invasor_" ficara ali. Bem agora seria mais fácil de encontrá-lo pensou...

James rumou o mais rápido possível em direção ao seu quarto, preferivelmente ao banheiro, tinha urgência em tomar um banho frio. Enquanto corria pensava se Lily entendeu o por que da brincadeira, ela tinha que entender...

* * *

_Devo ser sincera e dizer que este capítulo foi totalmente inspirado no vídeo clipe **"Cuando Nadie Me Ve**" do super gostoso **Alejandro Sans**. Recomendo assistir!! aushuahsuahsush _

**_Comentando Reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:_**

_**Thaty** Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz ! Espero que continue a ler essa deliciosa estória! Hahahahaha_

_**Fezinha Evans:**Que felicidade!! Sou uma grande leitora de suas fics e me sinto extasiada por você ler as minhas ! UAU !!_

_**"Acho que estou provocando reações muito estranhas nas minhas leitoras! Acho que vou redefinir AGORAPHOBIA como uma fic que causa choque imediato ****e um desejo incontrolável de ter um James Potter para si !!**** Ou de ser arrastada para uma sala escura por ele!!"**_

_**Nessa:** Que bom que não é enjoativa !! **Assim posso colocar na redefinição de AGORAPHOBIA que ela não causa enjôos, somente calores! **Aushauhsuash Se soubesse o quão difícil é fazer essas ceninhas aushauhsauhsaushuashSó banho gelado mesmo!! Hahahahaha_

_**Nayza "Beta":** Eu mesmo gostaria que ela descobrisse logo, mas, que pena a Lily é meio lenta...Agora me pergunto é lenta ou se aproveita da situação??_

_**Rose Anne Samartinne** Capotou?? Eu também!! Eu não sei como escrevo essas coisas. Na verdade acho que é um espírito que se apossa desse corpinho "aqui" e escreve tudo isso! Fico até corada quando leio!! Auhauahauhauha Realmente é AGORAPHOBIA tenho certeza que a Lily virou grande fã de salas escuras e fechadas...Mas nesse caso quem não ficaria??_

_**Gabi Black Potter: **Espero que além de amor, sinta paixonite aguda pela fic !! Beijos_

_Beijos a todos os **leitores anônimos (T.A.) **Review não doe e ainda por cima deixa uma autora mais animada portanto, mais inspirada !!_

_**T. A. -Tarados Anônimos !! **asuhaushauhsuahs_


	7. Luto para memorizar o gosto de seus

* * *

**_"Luto pra memorizar o gosto dos seus beijos e a sensação de tê-lo entre minhas pernas..."_**

* * *

Dormiu vestindo apenas a camisa "_dele_", o cheiro contido naquela única peça era delicioso, quase palpável e aterrorizador aos instintos de uma garota de dezessete anos que nunca sentira aquilo, nunca passara por nada igual. E o desejo de tê-lo pra si já estava superando todas as suas barreiras existentes e inexistentes, mas queria conhecê-lo, saber seus gostos, seus desejos e anseios. Para quem nunca pensou em um amor, em um namorado para a vida toda, Lily estava disposta a tudo, tudo para ter aqueles beijos só pra si.

James teve uma noite daquelas, lembranças da noite anterior perturbavam seu sono mas, ao mesmo tempo o deixava alegre, e até acordar às sete da manhã era prazeroso ao pensar que a noite logo chegaria e consigo uma ardente e fogosa Lily. Levantou meio zonzo devido ao sono que sentia e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar banho, após sua higiene pessoal deparou-se com Sirius e Remo o observando com certo gracejo.

- O que foi? Por acaso to com o cabelo rosa? – falou James irônico

- Não. – responderam em uníssono.

- Cara. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca pensei que ela fosse desse jeito... – falou Remo em direção a Sirius.

- É o que eu digo: as quietinhas são as piores... – falou logo gargalhando.

- Do quê e de quem vocês dois estão falando? – perguntou um James perdido.

- É do chupão no seu pescoço Pontas, a Evans ta pegando pesado com você! – falou Peter displicente.

- O que? – falou, logo indo em direção ao espelho para verificar o estado em que estava o seu pescoço.

- Qual é Pontas conta ai, o que tanto você e a Lily fazem nessas salas hein?? – falou Peter

- Cara ela me deu um chupão! – falou rindo

- Fala... – falou Peter

- Não. É coisa minha e dela! – falou ainda rindo.

- Se já esta nessa fase de chupadas acho que rezando não estão... – falou Sirius olhando pra James como que questionando.

- Você e a Evans já??- falou Peter empolgado, ao que todos olharam para James ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. – falou olhando a cara de decepção dos garotos. – Mas não por vontade de ambos. Eu só quero fazer isso quando ela já souber quem eu sou. – falou sentando-se na cama.

- Mas caso ela descubra e não goste? – falou Sirius.

- Disso eu duvido!! Do jeito em que estamos... – falou nostálgico.

- É Pontas deu sorte arranjou uma safada em pele de santa... – falou Peter.

- O Peter olha como você fala da Lily hein...mais respeito! Ela é praticamente a senhora Potter!. – falou com um sorriso pleno no rosto.

- Ela não é burra isso sim .... - disse Remo.

- Hã? – falou James

- Você ta tão apaixonado que não percebeu, ela fez isso com um único propósito Pontas: te identificar mais rápido. Porque com um chupão desse até do beco diagonal eu te encontro! – falou no que todos riram.

- É verdade Pontas, vai ter que esconder isso. – falou Sirius

- Ainda tem ai a poção pra machucados Remo?

- Toma. O gosto é ruim, mas se você lembrar da noite anterior o gosto pode ser outro... – falou saindo do quarto.

- Pega ela de jeito hoje e devolve na mesma moeda! – falou Sirius se vestindo.

- Hoje ela ta ferrada! – falou tomando todo o conteúdo do frasco. – Mudaria um pouco o jogo hoje, ela o teria duas vezes...

Desceu a escadaria para tomar o seu merecido café da manhã e a encontrou lá, linda como sempre, com aqueles cabelos ruivos e longos emoldurando seu rosto de boneca, com aqueles olhos verdes e aquela boca que ele adorava tanto beijar. Reparou como ela o olhou de um modo diferente, como se estivesse milimetrando seu corpo, riu internamente e sentou-se começando a se servir de torradas e suco de abobora. Percebeu que os olhares por parte dela não cessavam e resolveu encarar, depois. levantou e caminhou até ela.

- Evans, eu sei que sou bonito, então pára de me encarar porque está me irritando profundamente! – falou observando ela também se levantar ficando frente a frente a ele.

- Então precisa aumentar o grau desses seus óculos fundo de garrafa _baby_! Ta precisando... – falou sentindo um aroma conhecido vindo dele. – Porque eu não estava te olhando... – falou observando seu pescoço que estava meio que encoberto pela gola da camisa.

- Jura? Então o que foi aquilo? Uma secada então?

- Potter não enche. – falou perplexa ao pensar que poderia ser ele.

- Evans eu não te quero mais. Já te quis muito, muito mesmo, mas cansei, então não me provoque! – falou saindo logo de perto de Lily antes que a agarrasse ali e lhe desse um beijo cinematográfico.

- Vai sonhando Potter! – falou perante suas amigas, mais seus pensamentos rondavam na possibilidade de ser ele o "_invasor_", pois o cheiro era igual.

Foi caminhando rumo à aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que seria realizada perto da Floresta Proibida, ia calmamente conversando com suas colegas quando de repente fora puxada bruscamente para trás de uma mureta, sentiu ser encoberta por algo e seus olhos serem tapados pela mão do invasor "_Senti saudades_" sussurrou "_não pude resistir o quão bela fica pela manhã_" falou novamente a beijando saudosamente, ' _Você é louco_" ela falou tocando seu rosto, "_Correção: sou louco por você"_ sussurrou novamente beijando seu pescoço e dando uma leve sucção, voltando rapidamente para a boca de sua amada lhe beijando profundamente, dando leves selinhos para finalizar "_Até a noite_" sussurrou desaparecendo em seguida. Lily seguiu rumo a sua aula com um sorriso esplendoroso no rosto, o dia estava começando muito bem.

O dia seguiu seu rumo normalmente, prestou atenção nas aulas, almoçou, estudou na biblioteca, fez sua lição, jantou e agora estava ali no salão comunal ajudando uma primeiro-anista que estava com problemas em poções ao que sentiu um suspiro em seu ouvido.

- Evans, Evans... que tal uma poção para machucados hein... – falou Sirius debochado

- Acho que quem vai precisar será você, senão me deixar quieta! – falou ríspida.

- Se eu fosse você olhava mais o seu pescoço... acho que um vampiro passou por ai... – falou saindo da visão da ruiva, indo em direção a James que a olhava com muito interesse e um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Lily ficou desconcertada e subiu rumo ao seu dormitório. Posicionou-se defronte ao espelho e observou aquela equimose em seu pescoço. Riu sozinha em seu quarto e pensou consigo mesma "_Ele percebeu! Muito esperto_". Já com seu pescoço restabelecido a cor normal desceu as escadas rumo ao salão comunal, teria que fazer sua ronda, passou por Sirius ao que este lhe falou:

- Quem é o vampiro Lily?

- Não lhe interessa Black. Por que você não vai se atracar com uma garota por ai ... Não enche ... – falou saindo do salão comunal.

- Ela gamou Pontas! - falou Sirius rindo.

- Ela vai gamar é agora Sirius! – falou indo atrás de sua ruiva.

Correu até o começo do corredor e ficou encostado no vão da primeira porta que viu, encoberto por sua capa de invisibilidade. Ficou ali a esperar por ela até que reconheceu seu corpo em meio a escuridão, retirou seus óculos, estralou seus dedos, falou para consigo mesmo "_É agora_". Observou ela passar por ele e a segurou por trás "_Não tenha medo, sou eu_", ela que estava nervosa relaxou um pouco e foi com ele. Mal fechou a porta e já estavam ali encaixados como o de costume, ela com suas pernas enlaçadas na cintura do rapaz, o beijando lascivamente. Mal respiravam tamanha era a vontade de ter um ao outro, até o momento em que Lily saiu da posição em que estava, se desvencilhando do rapaz. "_O que foi?"_ ele perguntou, "_Nada, só_ _que hoje eu quero brincar_" ela falou, "_O quê?"_ele sussurrou se aproximando dela, _"Naquele dia você me dominou, hoje eu te domino"_, ele soltou um risinho baixo e logo respondeu "_Por mim tudo bem_" falou afanando a varinha dela e deixando por completo a penumbra na sala "_Sou todo seu_".

Lily encostou o rapaz na parede começando a retirar sua camisa, botão por botão beijava seu peito fazendo o rapaz gemer baixinho, subiu os beijos chegando a seu pescoço, roçando seu corpo no dele, o beijou de forma agressiva e lasciva. O sentou no chão ficando em posição de galope o beijando ainda mais. As mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas já desnudas pela falta da camiseta, tentando retirar novamente seu sutiã, feito isso como em uma virada de mestre a deitou no chão ficando por cima, trilhando um caminho de fogo por onde seus beijos passavam, Lily que já estava a ver estrelas decidiu mudar as posições novamente ficando por cima dele deitado no chão, segurou as mãos dele pelos punhos encostando o bico de seus seios nus no peito do rapaz, que arfou alto, começou a beijar seu rosto de forma aleatória, tentando distingui-lo enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Ele ao perceber isto, mudou de posição de novo "_Você é a mulher da minha vida sabia?"_ sussurrou enquanto sentia ela cravar as unhas em suas costas "_Você já sabe quem eu sou, só tem medo de perceber isto_" falou quando suas mãos pousaram nos botões da saia dela, que facilmente foi retirada, seus beijos agora desceram até o laçinho da calcinha que Lily estava usando, James o arrancou com os dentes, subindo os beijos novamente pausando na boca dela, Lily que já estava suada e desejando mais que nunca que ele prosseguisse com aquele jogo, com aquela vontade, sentiu ele tocar seus lábios de forma carinhosa "_Você é linda, perfeita e minha_" falou dando um selinho nela "_E por isso te convido para um jantar"_ parou dando mais um beijo "_Esteja amanhã às onze no sétimo andar_" beijou-a de novo, "_E só devolvo esse laçinho quando você for realmente e completamente minha_" falou levantando-se e a ajudando a também levantar. Deu um ultimo beijo em seus lábios e disse _"Me descubra logo_" saindo da sala levando consigo um sutiã rosa e o laçinho.

Lily riu e falou alto: _"Amanhã, estarei lá meu perfeito estranho_", em seguida começou a pegar suas roupas e viu que faltava o seu sutiã, olhou pra louza e viu escrito:

**VOCÊ ESTA COM MINHA CAMISA E EU COM SEU SUTIÃ...TROCA JUSTA NÃO ACHA?**

Riu e logo em seguida apagou. Não poderia ser ele...não Potter não!.

* * *

_**Aos meus queridos **__**T.A.**__** os sintomas de AGORAPHOBIA:** _

_1º Choque imediato;_

_2º __Capotam;_

_3º __Calores_

_4º __Loucura_

_5º__ Desejo de possuir ou serem possuídas por James Potter;_

_6º Começam a apelar pra Deus /Jesus_

_7º Compulsão/ Vicio por novo capitulo (em casos graves sofrem crises de abstinência)._

_**Obs:**__ Para caracterizar __**AGORAPHOBIA**__ não é necessário apresentar todos os sintomas. E ainda há novos sintomas não descobertos até o __presente __momento._

_**Enfermos, busquem ajuda nos TARADOS ANONIMOS mais próximo de você!**_

* * *

_**Comentando Reviews por **__**Ninha**__** Baudelaire:**_

_**Bia Granger:**__ Fica louca enquanto espera por mais um capítulo?? __Auhauhauahuahuaha__ E eu fico louca enquanto escrevo!! Marido igual ao meu Jay? Não sei, não. Mas nada é impossível, __né__? Pede pro papai Noel ou __pro coelhinho da páscoa, eu pedi, mas não fui atendida ainda...__Buááááá__. Vou ter que apelar pro São Longuinho!!_

_**LolaMedr**____ Lola, você esta mais calma?? Ta até apelando pra Jesus !! __Ohhhhhh__. Mas obrigada pelo elogio!_

_**Tahh**____**Halliwell**____ A fic é divertida em que sentido__ pequena __Tahh__?? Estou me perguntando inocentemente qual?? __Asuhaushush__. Beijos._

_**Thaty**____ O__utra que também já esta apelando pra Deus !! __aushaushaus__h__. Olha__você já esta no sexto__ sintoma da fic AGORAPHOBIA toma cuidado que pode piorar...beijos._

_**Narcisa**__** Le **__**Fay**____ É francesa?? Que bom!! Olha, eu acho sinceramente que a Lily não é louca porcaria nenhuma, é sim uma aproveitadora do pobre corpinho do Jay, isso sim!!_

_**Deh**____ Você ainda ta viva?? Porque aquele clipe é tudo de bom /" gente que __calor"__/. Continue a ler !!_


	8. Tudo que eu quero

* * *

**_"Tudo que quero é alguém que eu não resista..."_**

* * *

O dia foi completamente lento. Parece que sempre que você quer que o tempo passe rápido ele demora mais ainda...

Lily estava empolgada com o encontro que teria a noite, talvez por isso, não tenha prestado atenção no teor da conversa que acontecia no dormitório feminino até aquele presente momento

- Marissa ele não ta afim de ninguém agora. – falou Alice observando Lily.

- Mas como? Olha ele sai com qualquer garota. Já parou com a piração com a Lily. Não custa nada ele ficar comigo! -falou Marissa, morena de olhos castanhos que estava visivelmente nervosa e angustiada.

- Mas ele ta saindo sim com uma garota! – falou Claire uma loira de olhos em tom cinza.

- Como?

- É toda noite ele se encontra com ela, o Remus me disse. E parece que ele ta gostando muito dela. – nesse instante Lily olhou para Claire com uma expressão curiosa.

- Mas quem é essa garota? - falou Marissa.

- Ninguém sabe, mas ela ta deixando o James apaixonadíssimo.

Lily virou-se de modo a ficar de costas para com as meninas. Dentro de si havia um mix de sentimentos, uma mistura de ódio, felicidade e medo. Ódio por James estar feliz com outra garota, felicidade por talvez na mais irrisória possibilidade ser ele o "_invasor_" e medo de estar se apaixonando por ele.Levantou-se sendo observada por Alice e decidiu ir para o salão comunal.

Já se passara das quatro da tarde e não haveria aulas vespertinas, Lily sentou em uma das poltronas defronte a lareira e começara a ler um livro sobre Runas Antigas, quando fora interrompida por um garoto franzino e pequeno, notoriamente primeiro- anista que se postou a sua frente.

- Você é a Lily Evans?

- Sim.

- É que mandaram eu te entregar isso aqui! – falou dando a Lily uma caixa.

- Quem mandou?

- É segredo! – falou quase sussurrando, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Lily observou com atento a grande caixa que estava em seu colo e começou a desfazer o grande laço que ostentava a caixa, logo que abriu deparou-se com um lindo vestido negro, uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete que assim dizia:

_**"Amar... umas das mais belas formas de demonstrar que gosta de alguém; Beijar... forma de carinho para com quem se ama; Abraçar... maneira de ter em seus braços quem se beija; Vida... tenho toda a minha para lhe amar... beijar... e abraçar...Te amo****" **_

**_PS: Espero que tenha gostado. Vista-o hoje a noite._**

Lily sorriu após ler e cheirou a rosa, mal percebeu o olhar que pairava sobre si, James a mirava com um semblante apaixonado que logo foi desfeito ao sentir Marissa por perto.

- Olá James! Que tal darmos uma voltinha? – falou praticamente se jogando pra cima do rapaz

- Não vai dar Marissa, tenho um compromisso agora. Até a próxima. – falou saindo de onde estava indo em direção ao seu quarto

A tarde passou, chegando a noite tão esperada por ambos. Lily pegou todos os seus pertences e disse que ia dormir no dormitório dos monitores pois queria estudar até tarde da noite, oras, como iria explicar aquele lindo vestido a tantas garotas? Fez sua ronda calmamente retornando ao dormitório para se arrumar.

Com o sobretudo em volta do corpo e o capuz cobrindo-lhe a cabeça Lily se viu no sétimo andar, andou, andou e nada encontrou que pudesse delatar onde estava o seu querido "_invasor"_ até o momento em que viu uma porta se abrir, andou calmamente até ela ao que escutou: "Pode entrar". Adentrou o recinto e se espantou com o quão era belo o local, as paredes eram em tom vinho, a mobília clássica em tons creme e dourado, havia velas em todo o local junto com pequenos buques de rosas vermelhas, em um canto ao lado da lareira estava ele trajando um sobretudo preto e calças no mesmo tom, estava simplesmente lindo com uma máscara cobrindo seus olhos e parte das suas maçãs do rosto, segurava uma rosa vermelha nas mãos e foi ao seu encontro.

Ficou abismado e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso ao ver Lily retirar o sobretudo. Ela estava fabulosa com aquele vestido tomara que caia preto justo que ia até o seus joelhos revelando suas belas curvas, seus olhos estavam maquiados de negro deixando seus olhos ainda mais verdes e seus cabelos estavam solto dando um ar de diva a ela. Deu-lhe a rosa, e se postou defronte a ela "_Está absolutamente linda_" ele lhe disse sorrindo, "_Você também_" ela respondeu, "_Me concede esta dança?"_ ela assentiu com a cabeça, ele segurando sua mão a levou até o meio da sala, se postou a sua frente colocando sua mão direita na cintura de Lily e a esquerda segurando sua mão direita, ao que escutou a musica começar a tocar, dançaram juntos por um longo período, sentindo apenas as respirações um do outro e o bater forte dos corações

Entre uma dança e outra as respirações ficaram descompassadas, fazendo com que um beijo surgisse, a aproximação dos corpos, o toque macio, o aroma amadeirado que ele exalava, tudo contribuía para a explosão de carinhos que vinha a seguir. De repente Lily se viu imprensada na parede, tendo seu pescoço deflorado por ele que a cada toque espalhava um rastro de fogo, que por incrível que pareça lhe dava um leve frio na espinha, Lily que arfava baixinho segurava os cabelos do rapaz, puxando-os de leve. Sentiu as mãos calejadas deste, subir por suas coxas e se fixarem em seu quadril, a levantando até a altura de suas ancas, Lily o envolveu com suas pernas começando a retirar a blusa do rapaz ao que este sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido " _Acho que o jantar vai esfriar",_ ambos riram, ao que Lily disse "_Eu não to com fome mesmo..",_ ele a olhou selou seus lábios nos dela por mais uma vez e disse "_Vamos... eu posso ser a sua sobremesa depois"._

Sentaram-se para ceiar a luz de velas em uma bela mesa, ele a servia e ela não podia conter o quanto estava encantada com tudo aquilo, falaram sobre diversas coisas mas, em um determinado momento em que a conversa estava entrando para o lado particular ele simplesmente levou a mão aos cabelos, os bagunçando em sinal de nervosismo, neste momento Lily parou de bebericar o vinho e notou os cabelos desarrumados dele, sua mão gelou instantaneamente e pensou consigo mesma "_Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira",_ mas se manteve firme ali, tentando descobrir mais coisas.

Ao terminar o jantar continuou a tomar seu vinho e fez com que ele também continuasse a tomar, caminhou pelo quarto já um pouco embriagada pela bebida e com a cabeça a mil devido aquela pequena constatação até sentir uma mão segurando sua cintura e um corpo ficar rente ao seu. Ele apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro e começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha, Lily inconscientemente virou o pescoço para o lado deixando-o beijar livremente seu pescoço, seus ombros. Ele a virou e Lily mal conseguia olhá-lo, tinha medo do que sentiria por isso fechou os olhos e sentiu ser beijada calidamente por ele, o beijo era demasiado bom, igual aos anteriores e ele a levava cada vez mais em direção a um larga poltrona que existia ali

A deitou e começou a retirar o scarpins que ela calçava após beijou seus pés, subindo os beijos por toda a extensão de suas pernas parando em suas coxas, arqueou seu corpo afim de beijar sua boca, a beijou segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos em sinal de posse, logo depois, desceu os beijos para seu colo, colocou suas mãos em volta das costas dela a segurando, afastou um pouco o vestido de Lily e a levantou colocando-a em posição de galope. Os beijos começaram a ser mais profundos e audaz , e Lily permanecia com os olhos fechados, ao que em determinado momento em que James beijava seus seios levando-a a loucura quando ela sussurrou baixinho " _James_"...

* * *

_**QUAIS SÃO OS EFEITOS COLATERAIS?? VOCÊS T. A. PODEM ME INFORMAR??** _

**_OS: O poema é de autoria_****_de Pedro Neto. _**

* * *

**_Comentando reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:_**

_**Larissiiinha**: Aumentou o ar-condicionado? Auhauahuahauha Nossanão sabia que era tão perva assim...Uma duvida surgiu em minha pequena mente: **a fic é MARAVILHOSA pela safadeza? Mas não tem nenhuma! Nessa fic não, mas na Rua Morpheus...já não posso dizer o mesmo!**Hahahahaha_

_**Rose Anne Samartinne** Ansiosa? Auhauhauahuahau**Você ansiosa e eu triste pq ta acabando... Buááááááá´. Mas eu supero**_

_**Paola Lovegood** Ta vendo como as aparências enganam...**Eu escrevo essa fic para freiras de um convento muito, muito distante. Vocês que acham que tem alguma coisa perva nela!? Imagina?** E você ainda tem pena da Lily?? Você é completamente louca né Eu sei que no seu intimo você torce pra ficar no lugar dela e ser agarrada por aqueles braços fortes, sentir ele te envolver pela cintura e te beijar calorosamente! Possessividade **Querida, até eu gostaria de ser só dele e usaria ate coleira! **Hahahahahaha_

_**Lola Medr **Então acho que você não pode ler as minhas fics **Se você não esta calma o suficiente pode sei lá, dar uma aritimia cardíaca e você morrer enquanto lê! Meu Deus!! Ai serei uma assassina via fic...**_

_**Srta. Garcia: **Já que você já tem todos os sintomas **presumo que seja integrante dos Tarados Anônimos**! Que bom! Ta se tratando...hahahahahhahaha_

_**Fezinha Evans:** Que coisa feia! Antes de ir trabalha lê fic... coisa feia! O James é de morrer? **Você vai ver o seu Sirius**** vou fazer você morrer** (não de morte matada) logo nos primeiros capítulos da Rua Morpheus aushaushauhsauhsauhs Mas e ai, tem que mandar suas características e um nome né pq com sobrenome Evans já tem a Lily..._

_**Narcisa Le Fay**; Gostei de você!! Você assume que gostaria de passar a mão pelo James! **Perva assumida** !! Quais são as personagens??_

_**Thaty** Você é parente do **The Flash **Pq foi tão rápida!! Ahahahhahhaahah Obrigada pelos comentários_

_**Deh: Ficou o dia todo atualizando **Ahahahahahahaha Atualizando o quê? Hahahahahaha Beijos!! _


	9. Nada me machuca mais, do que sua boca

* * *

**_"Nada me machuca mais...do que sua boca..."_**

* * *

Os beijos começaram a ser mais profundos e audazes, e Lily permanecia com os olhos fechados, ao que em determinado momento em que James beijava seus seios levando-a a loucura, ela sussurrou baixinho _"James_"...

James ao ouvir Lily gemer e sussurrar seu nome, parou na hora de mordiscar seu seio direito, ficando estático. Percebeu ela olhá-lo e logo em seguida beijá-lo com vontade, mas não reagiu.

Na mente de James um furacão passava, e um medo surgiu tomando posse de seu corpo. Sem ao menos falar nada se levantou, deixando-a ali, semi desnuda no sofá, pediu desculpas e saiu. Ao bater a porta seu coração quase que saia pela boca, ela o descobriu e agora? O que faria? Na teoria parecia tão mais fácil, mas agora tinha medo de perder tudo que o anonimato lhe rendeu, respirou fundo e saiu em direção ao dormitório masculino precisava urgentemente conversar com alguém.

Já ali naquele quarto a luz de velas estava uma Lily parcialmente nua, com os lábios inchados pelo último e provocativo beijo. Pensava no que poderia ter feito, era James com certeza, aquele jeito de mexer os cabelos, o corpo, sim era ele. Tinha que ser. Colocou o sobretudo sobre o corpo e rumou ao dormitório dos monitores.

Ao chegar no dormitório masculino, James encontrou Sirius ainda acordado e este se surpreendeu com o estado do amigo.

- Eu não consegui... – falou James

- Não conseguiu o quê Pontas?

- Ela me reconheceu, em determinado momento ela me chamou de James e eu me assustei, fiquei com medo e sai correndo... – falou sentando na cama.

- Mas não era tudo o que você queria? – perguntou Remo

- É mais tive medo de ela acabar com tudo.

- Pontas, Pontas, ela te quer... e você pode comprovar isso.

- Como?

- Simples meu cara, deixe ela na vontade e depois ataque e se revele.

- Isso é perigoso Sirius. – ponderou Remo

- Mas é o único modo de você tê-la.

- É.

- Mais ela estava linda. Ela é linda.

- Começou a babação.- falou Sirius.

s2

O dia amanheceu, a tarde passou e a noite chegou e Lily passou o dia angustiada, dividida entre seus sentimentos por um certo Maroto, o procurou com olhares o dia todo, mas não encontrou. Dentro de si tinha certeza que era ele, seu cheiro, cabelo, mãos, lábios, corpo, o desejo ao beijá-la, tudo o denunciava. Apesar do ódio, nutria certo orgulho ao saber que ele era só dela, pelo menos durante estas semanas, segundo as conversas que escutava de suas amigas. Sentia-se amada, desejada, mas será que era só desejo?

Foi para sua ronda, andava devagar esperando o momento em que seria atacada por ele, esperou, esperou, mais de uma hora se passou e nada dele aparecer. Sentiu falta dele, o queria, mas ele não veio..

Após a ronda uma Lily frustrada subiu para os seus aposentos no quarto dos monitores. Logo que chegou tirou o uniforme colocando um baby doll rosa pequeno que só encobria as partes necessárias do corpo, ora, dormia sozinha e por incrível que pareça, mesmo com todo o inverno que assolava Hogwarts, fazia um calor incrível à noite, talvez devido aos aquecedores mágicos. Deitou na cama, afim de esquecer os pensamentos que a rondava, aquela dependência de estar com ele, àquela vontade de beijá-lo... fechou os olhos bruscamente teria que dormir.

Em sua luta contra si mesma e seus pensamentos, Lily não percebeu a porta se abrir, só notou a presença de outra pessoa no recinto quando subitamente foi abraçada, nervosa gritou, mas este grito nunca fora ouvido, devido aos lábios que o calaram em um beijo profundo, a língua do invasor que Lily tanto conhecia pedia passagem para aprofundar aquele contato nada sutil e ela concedeu. Ele se posicionou de modo a ficar em cima dela, após terminar aquele contato, começou a beijar seu pescoço indo em direção ao seu colo, Lily sussurrou baixinho "_Estava com saudades_", ele nada respondeu só continuou a sua trilha da perdição.

Lily mudou a posição ficando por cima dele, arrancou-lhe a blusa e começou a arranhar seu peito, em seguida a beijá-lo em toda a extensão de seu torso, beijou seus lábios segurando seus cabelos com força, viu ele arquear seu corpo, pressionando os quadris de Lily junto ao seu corpo para que ela não caísse, ajeitou o corpo dela ao seu, como em um encaixe perfeito e tornou a ficar entre suas pernas, enquanto o invasor retirava sua blusa com os dentes de modo a deixar Lily um tanto quanto muito quente em certas partes de seu corpo, ela pensava por que o odiava tanto e por que precisava tanto dele, como sentia falta dele e como ele a completava daquela forma tão cálida.

Sentiu as mãos calejadas dele a levantar pelos quadris saindo da cama indo em direção a janela local em que estava mais claro, encostou-a na parede sentindo os contornos do corpo dela junto ao seu, e sussurrou "_ Por favor me_ _olhe_", Lily que até então estava com sua cabeça escondida na curva de seu pescoço o olhou e reconheceu aquele rosto que ela tanto temia. "_Diz que não me quer do mesmo jeito que te quero_" falou arrancando o shorts de Lily, "_Diz que não me ama do jeito que te amo"_, falou beijando seu pescoço, a levantando mais e abocanhando um de seus seios, "_Diz que não sente falta de mim_", falou mordendo seu lábio inferior, "_Não"_ ela sussurrou mal contendo o prazer que sentia, "_Não?"_ ele falou empurrando o corpo dela bruscamente na parede começando a descer os beijos por sua barriga e pernas, "Não, não sinto nada", ela falou novamente tentando demonstrar firmeza nas palavras que soava mais como uma súplica. Ele que beijava as coxas da ruiva e segurava fortemente o seu quadril com as mãos, levantou ficando defronte a ela, encaixou-se novamente entre suas pernas e disse "_Você não sente nada...certo?",_ beijou-a novamente " _Então isso não vai mais ocorrer..."_ falou tentando sair do abraço dado pelas pernas de Lily em suas ancas, "_Não, não vá.."_ ele escutou ela dizer, _"E por que deveria?",_ ela não respondeu. Ele segurou seu rosto com firmeza e lhe disse enquanto a beijava de modo caloroso "_Se você me quer venha atrás de mim_..."

_**Esta cena têm continuação. hahahaha**_

* * *

_**Comentando reviews por Ninha Baudelaire** _

_**Rose Anne **__**Samartinne **____Buáááááaáá__...Olha senhorita __Rose estou__ esquentando os tambores para uma fic bem (mais bem) safada __aushuahsuahsuahsuashuashuash__ Espere!!_

_**Tahh**____**halliwell**__ – __Menina te viciei__? Mas olha que eu saiba, meninas pervas, sempre foram e serão meninas pervas...É incontrolável!_

_**Deh**____ Finjo que acredito!! __Hahahaha__ Você é espertinha hein!! __Me encontrou__ no Orkut __aushuashuashuahs__ Além de __perva__, é espertinha... Menina você é um perigo!!_

_**Fezinha Evans:**__ Esse é o nome de uma tarada incontrolável. Acreditem reclamou porque o capitulo anterior foi mais comportado! Gente! To passada! Espero que leve um leque, para se abanar enquanto __esta indo__ trabalhar... __ou__ apaga ou aumenta o fogo! __Hahahahhahahhahaha_

_**Paola **__**Lovegood **____Todos lamentando juntos... __Poor__ Lily!!_

_**Larissiiinha**____ Que privilegio ser uma das poucas em que você comenta!! Mas acho que daqui a pouco você vai __p__recisar é de uma câmara fria mesmo, tipo de açougue para agüentar tanto calor!! __Hahahahhaha__ Já __add_

_**Lilyzinha**____"Fogo que vem debaixo" essa frase é perfeita! __Ahhhh__ ta você não é __perva__ é só os hormônios hahaha E a minha mãe é virgem!!__hahahahhahahaha_

_**Narcisa**__** Le **__**Fay**__: Gente! Ser __perva__ é ruim? Porque se vocês que lêem são pervas...imagine eu que escrevo!! Sou o quê? To com medo da resposta! __Hahahahahahhaha_

_**Nessinha **____Coitada já esta ate arrancando os cabelos...to com uma peninha... __hahahahaha_


	10. Nós podemos aumentar a temperatura

* * *

**_"Nós podemos aumentar a temperatura...se você quise?!."_**

* * *

Ele segurou seu rosto com firmeza e lhe disse enquanto a beijava de modo caloroso "_Se você me quer venha atrás de mim_..."

"_É muito cômodo pra você dizer isso, me provoca, me atiça e depois vai embora" _, Lily falou andando em direção a porta, local onde James se encontrava. "_Mas realmente é. Ou é você que não sabe o que sente? Diga-me Lily o que você sente por mim além de ódio? Atração ou amor? Porque eu sei que você sente algo, esta nas suas veias...", _James mal terminou de dizer e foi interrompido bruscamente por Lily que se posicionou a frente dele, com seu corpo desnudo somente de calcinha com seus cabelos rubros cobrindo-lhe os seios "_Atração ou amor?"_ se perguntou "_Eu sinceramente não sei...",_ James que a observava com atento logo respondeu "_Descubra Lily pelo bem de nos dois, pois o que eu sinto é amor. E não a nada de errado eu te querer, você me querer, porque eu não consigo parar de querer você mais e mais, querer você desde que acordo até a hora em que vou dormir. É necessidade pura. E quem te disse que amar não é querer bem ao outro?"_ perguntou-lhe sentindo a mínima distancia entre os corpos e um calor surgindo cada vez mais forte "_Não sei"_ falou com seus lábios a milímetros de James "_Têm certeza disso?"_ falou brincando com os lábios de Lily, para logo em seguida a empurrar contra a porta, voltando a aquela posição tão confortável que conhecia, a beijou com desejo, amor e loucura, fora um beijo profundo e demorado "_Descubra e depois me procure"_ falou selando seus lábios novamente"_Pois eu não virei mais_" disse saindo do quarto. Lily ficou ali, encostada na porta com os olhos ainda fechados e um turbilhão de pensamentos lhe afogando "_Maldito, maldito!!"_

Fora uma noite quente assim poderia dizer, seus sonhos foram altamente provocativos e indescritivelmente reais, sonhara com ele _novamente._ Ele, a grande causa de seus problemas. Desceu as escadas indo para o salão comunal quando um ser apossou de seu corpo, o "_ciúme_", ao vê-lo com uma quinto-anista conversando alegremente, Lily ficou olhando fixamente para o casal afim de encontrar um vestígio, um resquício de relacionamento ali, além do obvio flerte, até que seus olhos encontraram os dele e um frio percorreu por toda a sua espinha dorsal, seus olhos pareciam que se comunicavam, teve um grande impulso de ir lá e beijá-lo mas se conteve, conseqüentemente quebrou o contato visual e saiu em direção ao salão principal.

Durante todo o dia ficou observando-o e a cada vez que seus olhares se cruzavam uma dúzia de borboletas surgia em seu estomago. Depois de tentar exaustivamente assistir as aulas desistiu e passou o resto do dia na biblioteca pensando mais em seus sentimentos do que lendo propriamente livros.

A noite chegou e a frustração surgiu novamente, fizera sua ronda calmamente e nem se importou com os casais que encontrava esporadicamente, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que resolveu não dar atenção, afinal ele não viera, e a saudade estava começando a apertar seu peito.

Mas aquilo estava realmente ficando fora de controle, dois dias se passara e nada. E o incomodo de vê-lo perto ou longe de qualquer garota que não fosse ela a levava a loucura. Resolveu que daria um jeito naquilo, sim daria.

Era mais uma noite em que haveria treino do time de quadribol da Grifinoria, James como apanhador e capitão do time era o mais animado, dando orientações ao time em voz alta, voando de um lado para o outro pouco se importando com a leve garoa que caia ou com a torcida feminina irritantemente insuportável que ali jazia. O treino definitivamente foi duro e desgastante, estava completamente encharcado e por ser o responsável pelo treino guardou todas as bolas: goles, balaços e o pomo de ouro em seus devidos lugares, sendo o último a ir ao vestiário

Nesse percurso entre o campo e o vestiário, havia a arquibancada. Não se sabe se foi o cansaço ou a lente dos óculos que estavam embaçadas, mas James não percebeu o vulto que se aproximou dele o empurrando contra as placas de madeira da arquibancada o beijando vorazmente, abriu e fechou os olhos rapidamente e só assim observou aquela pele branca e seus cabelos de fogo ainda o beijando. Sorriu e a abraçou com carinho, vendo-a finalizar o beijo "_Sabia que você viria"_ falou enquanto passava suas mãos pelo cabelo da amada, _"Não conte vitória Potter... eu não me rendi ainda"_ disse beijando o pescoço de James e passando as mãos pelo peito do garoto, que se contorcia com o mínimo toque da mão delicada de Lily, _"Ainda?"_falou sentindo ser abraçado por ela, _"Só vim aqui pra te usar um pouquinho_" falou com um olhar maroto e uma voz lasciva, passando as mãos e apertando as nadegas do rapaz, que riu e corou momentaneamente "_Me sinto deflorado_" falou ainda rindo e a fazendo rir. Estavam rindo gostosamente ainda abraçados quando escutaram vozes vindo em direção a eles. James não pensou duas vezes e a arrastou para o vestiário masculino encobrindo com as mãos os olhos de Lily para que não visse nenhum jogador de forma inconveniente, com cuidado para que ela também não fosse vista, a colocou no primeiro chuveiro individual vazio que encontrou entrando junto e trancando a porta.

Lily o olhava de forma sedutora e logo começou a beijá-lo, suas mãos começaram a arrancar o uniforme do rapaz que já estava grudado ao corpo devido ao suor, enquanto ele dizia baixinho "_Lily pelo amor de Merlin pára com isso_" ela ria baixinho e logo em seguida fazia um rastro de fogo com beijos e sucções no peito do rapaz o deixando sem controle "_Lily alguém pode entrar e eu não quero que te encontrem aqui!"_ ele mal sussurrou. "_Você se importa?"_ ela disse. "_Claro",_ mas ela continuava a tirar o sossego do rapaz até que ouvirão uma voz conhecida.

_- _Pontas você ta ai?? - Perguntou Sirius

- To aqui Sirius, tomando banho.. – falando isso abriu o chuveiro molhando ele e Lily.

- Ta sozinho?

- To, to, pode ir Sirius... – falou observando a camiseta branca de Lily ficar completamente transparente devido a água do chuveiro, ela ao observar o olhar de águia dele sobre si logo deu um tapa no braço do rapaz que reclamou imediatamente.

- Pontas? Você ta realmente bem? To indo viu...boa sorte ai...

- Ok Sirius.

Quando não escutaram mais nenhum barulho denotando que estavam sozinhos Lily atacou, saiu do boxe andando de costas. Enquanto andava desabotoava sofregamente botão por botão de sua camiseta ja transparente fazendo James sorrir, retirou a camiseta e jogou-a para James que a observava com atento, subiu em cima de uma larga poltrona de madeira que ficava ao lado dos armarios.

- Vem meu jogador, vem me pegar, olha aqui seu pomo de ouro! - falou apontando para si mesma.

James que estava sorrindo abobalhadamente fez o que lhe foi ordenado, tomou-a entre seus braços beijando-a e logo em seguida deitando-a na poltrona de madeira.

- Ahhh Potter só porque eu queria continuar...

- A retirar a roupa? Deixa que eu mesmo faço isso, garanto que é bem mais prazeroso... - falando isso começou a trilha de beijos pelo colo de Lily mas esta parecia não estar gostando. - O que foi? - "A _luz James, apaga...assim fica algo depravado_". - Ele riu mais fez o que ela pediu, levantou-se e foi até o interruptor apagar a luz, ao apaga-la sentiu um abraço por tras se virou e sentiu Lily beijar sua barriga indo em direção aos seus lábios, neste trajeto beijou seu peito definito, braços, pescoço, orelhas, bochecha, chegando na boca. Ao chegar em parte tão sensivel, mordeu seu labio inferior puxando com um pouco de força, soltou o empurrando com força contra a parede, beijando-o longamente.

James inverteu as posições, encostando-a na parede agachou-se retirando os sapatos de Lily e por conseguinte as meias, mas de um modo um tanto quanto especial, começou a beijar as coxas de Lily e logo mordeu o elastico que preendia a meia 3/4 a retirando lentamente com os dentes, já na hora de retirar a segunda meia calça, pegou a perna direita de Lily e colocou em seu ombro, retirando com os dedos a meia e tendo uma visão embora escassa pela falta de luminosidade, maravilhosa pelo que se podia notar. Subiu novamente pressionando-a contra seu corpo, neste momento Lily sentiu uma pressão de algo que ainda não havia notado, ficou um pouco nervosa mais continuou a beijá-lo e a arranhar suas costas com certa violência. Sentiu seu sutien ser retirado e o prazer que a falta daquele ornamento lhe proporcionava. Entre gemidos e arfadas percebeu a falta da saia e em seguida James a erguer e cruzar ele mesmo as pernas de Lily em torno de si proprio. Neste momento em que aquela pressão "desconhecida" começou a ser mais forte, os beijos ficarem mais selvagens e a respiração começar a falhar, um bichinho chamado medo apitou dentro de Lily e ela pediu arfante" James ...acho que já abusei ...o suficiente, não acha? Eu...eu...preciso pensar", James que ja estava definitivamente em outro lugar, recuperou as forças e se afastou dela delicadamente entrando em um boxe.

Lily ligou a luz, estava vermelha e descabelada, começou a catar suas roupas e vesti-la, escutou o chuveiro ser ligado. James estava a tomar banho, mas mesmo daquele local perguntou.

- E ai descobriu o que sente? - disse

- Já te disse.

- Ah é - zombou dela, saindo do boxe com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, um tanto quanto sexy. - Então tchau. -

- Pra que isso, Potter?

- Pra justamente não lhe dar razão. Não quero mais esconder nada de ninguem ou você se decide rápido ou não vai ter mais nada...

- Podemos conversar...outra hora? - falou olhando o torso nu de James e o quão belo era

- Amanhã, no local de sempre...

- Ok. - e Lily saiu do vestiário masculino com um único pensamento: Teria sonhos complicadissimos hoje!!

* * *

**_Agradecimento especial a Amanda, uma garota super gente fina que me ajudou muito (new beta)!! Bejokas_**

**_Agradeço também a Jason Bourne por ser tão inspirador!! hahahahaha_**

* * *

_**Comentando Reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:**_

_**Deh**____ Que calor !! __hahahaha__ Olha __Deh__ você já pensou em andar com um leque?? __Hahahaahahahaha_

_**Kine**__** L.**__ : Muito obrigada pelos elogios, mas minha cara __Kine__, os capítulos dessa fic são curtos mesmo. E eu não tenho saco pra fazer aqueles gigantes não ! Acho que sou um meio termo! Beijo._

_**Narcisa**__** Le **__**Fay **__Sou mesmo! E com orgulho! Sádica é tudo de bom!! E sei que vocês adoram..._

_**Nessa: **__Obrigado pelo titulo de autora mais malvada. /__ emocionada / Que orgulho!! Mas se o prêmio viesse na forma e no __corpicho__ do __Johny__Deep__ eu não ia reclamar não! __E que desculpa mal feita hein... __não__ eu não sou tarada... __hahahaha__ mas que as vezes ler algo do tipo faz bem...__que__ coisa feia!! Assume logo!! Sua Pervertida!_

_**Fezinha Evans:** Acho que você poderia trabalhar como médium, com a mãe Diná, jogar baralho, ler mão... que coisa!! Beijos e tenho pena dos pingüins!_

_**Miss Y****ing ****Fa** Sou mesmo maléfica!! Hahahahahhahaha E sei que vc adora!_

_**Tahh****halliwell** : Droga letal!! Daqui a pouco entra pra lista de tóxicos!! E nem vem,má, má._

_**Larissiiinha** Te add sim!! Adorei o trabalho do seu tio. Olha que vc pode faturar, levando essas outras leitoras que passam mal de tanto calor pra lá..._

_**Thaty;** Continuei !! Bjuxxx_

_**Rose Anne Samartinne:** Ótimo. Vai dormir depois que lê a fic. O que você acha que vai sonhar/?? Com estrelinhas azuis ou com o Barney?? Duvido_...


	11. Seus dentes mastigam meu corpo e juizo

**AVISO:**

**1º** -ANTES DE LER ESSE CAPITULO VERIFIQUE SE SEU AR CONDICIONADO OU VENTILADOR ESTA LIGADO, PODE SERVIR TAMBÉM LEQUE ou PAPEL...ETC.

**2º **- LEIA SOZINHO... É MELHOR. – XÔ PAPAGAIO DE PIRATA!

**3º** - É OBRIGATÓRIO O ENVIO DE REVIEWS, CASO CONTRÁRIO NÃO TERMINO A CENA...HAHAHAHA

**4º** E O MAIS IMPORTANTE !! SINTA-SE, ENCARNE A LILY DURANTE A LEITURA. ENTREGUE-SE PERVA MALDITA!!

**BEIJOS E UM COPO DE ÁGUA BEM GELADA!**

**_Ninha Baudelaire_**

* * *

**_"Seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigam meu corpo e juizo;_**

**_Devoram os meus sentidos e eu já não me importo comigo;_**

**_Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços;_**

**_pele, barriga e seus laços..."_**

* * *

James Potter esse nome brotava em sua mente, a virava de cabeça pra baixo, lhe transmitia algo indecifravel. Só de pensar nele seu coração enchia e seu estomago ficava insuportavel devido a quantidade de borboletas. Não havia como negar que ele era diferente com ela, mudara pra ela, a beijava com louvor, seus olhos emanavam amor e ela se sentia protegida quando estava envolvida por seus fortes braços. O odiava, odiava a necessidade que sentia de estar com ele, com seu corpo colado ao dele, dos seus beijos, de ser dele. Ficara a noite inteira pensando se aquilo realmente era amor ou somente atração, mas sua dura descoberta foi que sentia ambos, não queria ficar sem ele de modo algum mas, se assustava com o modo em que perdia o controle quando estava com ele, lembrando-a do que quase fez a noite passada.

Estava deitada na cama pensando "nele",seu pensamento constante até que foi acordada dos seus desvaneios por Alice.

- Acorda Lily - disse jogando um travesseiro na amiga. - Ta pensando em quê? Ou em quem?

- Como? - falou fingindo não ter escutado.

- Ele ta deixando você caidinha hein...

- Ele quem Alice? Acho que você ta delirando... - falou se levantando.

- Ta bom, finjo que acredito. Mas definitivamente ele mudou completamente por você...

- De quem você ta falando? - perguntou já sabendo a resposta

- Lily, não tenta me enganar, te conheço há sete anos e sei muito bem o que ta acontecendo...

Lily gargalhou de nevorsismo mais logo retrucou - O que esta acontecendo?

- Você e uma certa pessoa, a qual não posso mencionar o nome. - falou calmamente - E não adianta dizer que não, porque eu vi o seu olhar de ciume quando viu ele com aquela menina ontem na sala comunal. - Lily ficou calada mais Alice continuou. - Frank disse que nunca viu ele tão feliz e isso eu concordo. Ele mudou muito, esta mais centrado..

- Alice...

- Pode falar Lily, você também esta mais feliz. - Lily não disse nada, permaneceu calada mas Alice estava determinada a conversar sobre esse assunto. - Sei que você deve estar com um turbilhão de pensamentos, mas pare e pense um pouco: você se sente feliz quando esta com ele? Se estiver siga em frente e o tempo dirá. - falou saindo do quarto.

- É têm razão... - falou Lily para consigo mesma e logo desceu rumo ao salão principal.

Ao sentar para tomar seu desejum seus olhos verdes cruzaram com os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele, que se sentou exatamente ao seu lado, Lily virou o rosto afim de manter a compostura e tentou comer mesmo estando inebriada pelo perfume amaderado que ele emanava. Tentou participar da conversa que rolava entre as meninas mas a presença dele a pertubava, começou então a observar a conversa dos Marotos e o olhava indiretamente as vezes até que um moreno forte e muito bonito lhe chamou.

- Lily.. - chamou Amos Diggory

- Oi Amos. - falou educadamente enquanto sentia uma mão grossa tocar sua coxa pressionando, demonstrando posse, aquela mão calejada que ela tanto conhecia.

- Bem Lily queria saber se é você que vai monitorar a corrida hoje, porque o nosso monitor o Josh ta doente..

- Sim, serei eu, vou até aproveitar pra correr um pouquinho... - falou sentindo um calor indiscreto e um sentimento de felicidade por aquele toque, que por sinal estava a começar a retirar sua meia.

_-_ Então te encontro às duas, certo?

- Claro. - falou Lily corando mas não tendo coragem o suficiente para parar com aquele contato.

Lily voltou ao seu desjejum tomando um grande gole de suco de abóbora e engasgando quando James adentrou suas mãos por entre a camisa de Lily tocando sua barriga, fazendo-a engasgar. Todos pararam para observar a cena, enquanto James a ajudava dando leves tapas em sua costa.

- Nossa ruivinha, se engasgou pelo Diggory pensei que fosse o Pontas que te levava a loucura! - falou Sirius em duplo sentido.

- Cala a boca Sirius. - falou dando um olhar raivoso para James, levantando-se e saindo do local, sendo observada atentamente por Alice.

Passara menos de 20 minutos daquele acontecimento e estava ela na biblioteca tentando relaxar um pouco e preparar-se mentalmente para a aula de poções que aconteceria em menos de 10 minutos. Estava encostada em uma estante no fundo da biblioteca procurando displecentemente por algum livro quando sentiu ser agarrada pela cintura e um beijo ser dado em seu pescoço.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo aqui ... - sussurrou ainda de costas.

- Te ajudando a decidir - falou subindo as mãos e pressionando levemente seus seios.

- Para Potter alguem vai ver... - falou controlando-se.

- Eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. - falou mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo -a inclinar levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Acho que você não me respeita é isso, me agarrando assim pelos cantos como uma qualquer. - falou quase sem ar.

- Você pode ser tudo, menos qualquer uma. Você é a minha Lily, o mito e a futura senhora Potter. E se eu te toco assim e porque você gosta, eu sei que você gosta... - falou virando-a olhando fixo nos olhos de Lily.

- Convencido.

_-_ E orgulhoso também... por ter uma namorada tão linda. - falou tocando de leve a face de Lily.

- Quem te disse que sou sua namorada? - falou olhando para os labios dele.

- Você vai aceitar o meu pedido hoje a noite. - falou aproximando cada vez mais dos labios dela.

- E se eu disser que não? - falou fazendo graça, com os labios ja colados ao dele.

- Lily... - suplicou beijando-a de leve.

- É Evans, Potter.. - falou com os olhos fechados deixando-se ser beijada.

- Ahãn - sussurrou James beijando-a calmamente, enlaçando sua cintura enquanto as mãos de Lily já estavam atreladas em seu pescoço.

Ao terminar o beijo James falou baixinho para ela: - Eu te amo. - falou se distanciando ao ouvir vozes - E não canse muito hoje nessa maldita corrida, quero você inteira!

Lily sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre os labios, estava definitivamente louca.

O dia passava lentamente, já havia terminado as aulas do periodo matutino e Lily estava a observar a corrida dos garotos do Lufa-Lufa, correra pouco não aguentara o ritmo dos rapazes e resolveu sentar na arquibancada sentindo a leve impressão de estar sendo vigiada. O resto do dia fora comum, fez suas lições, foi as aulas, jantou e estava matando seu tempo conversando bobagens com suas colegas olhando sempre o relógio, esperando que o tempo passasse rapido para que logo chegasse a sua ronda.

As borboletas em seu estomago estavam a mil. Era mais uma ronda noturna a fazer, mais uma caminhada pelos sombrios corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Não possuía nenhum sentimento de medo mas, de ansiedade. Na medida em que caminhava sentia cada vez mais o aperto no peito que só estagnava quando era subitamente puxada para dentro de uma das várias salas vazias, onde era possuída por lábios quentes e sensuais. As mãos do invasor lhe acariciavam, abraçavam-lhe a cintura, a dominava sem medo.E apesar de já ser cotidianos estes "_ataques_" , cada toque, cada suspiro e cada beijo molhado a transportava para um mundo novo, era liberta. Amava o invasor, mas tinha grande medo. Medo de descobrir quem realmente ele era, mas como nada é perfeito, ela sabia.

Não se tornava difícil desvendar seu corpo, rosto, mãos e gosto em meio aos amassos duradores e desejáveis. O amava e o odiava na mesma precisão e proporção, mas não havia ninguém que a levasse ao céu por minutos e ao inferno por horas como ele. Seu nome: James Potter.

Os corredores nunca foram tão curtos, andava de um lado para o outro e ele não aparecia, estava quase desistindo quando ele a puxou para uma sala a beijando descontrolavelmente, tocando seu corpo com precisão. Quando a falta de ar surgiu eles pararam o beijo.

- E então? Já posso colocar isto no seu dedo? - falou mostrando uma caixinha de veludo com duas alianças de compromisso dentro.

- Eu...eu.. to confusa James, eu não esperava por isso. - falou surpresa.

- Só diga sim... - a ruiva permaneceu calada. - Então eu acho que vou ter que te obrigar a dizer igual da outra vez...lembra-se? - falando isso agarrou a ruiva levantando seu corpo e encaixando as pernas dela em sua cintura para logo em seguida deita-la sobre a mesa dos professores fazendo cócegas em sua barriga mas alisando de um modo nada inocente. Começou a beijar e a chupar a sua pele iniciando por sua barriga enquanto arrancava com violência a camiseta de Lily. A mantinha na mesma posição, presa na mesa com suas pernas envolvendo suas ancas, começou a subir seu corpo de modo a ficar em cima dela literalmente beijando e mordiscando sua pele durante todo percurso, ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto e alisava os cabelos dele enquanto ele beijava seu colo.

- E se eu dissesse sim? O que você faria? Me levaria a Hogsmeade?- falou empurrando seu corpo de modo a ficar por cima dele e quase caindo da mesa.

- Te levaria ao paraiso se você pedisse... - falou observando aquela imagem perfeita de Lily sentada em cima dele com as pernas entreabertas, com os cabelos rubros encobrindo seu sutiã preto e suas mãos alisando o peito do rapaz.

- Essa resposta foi fraca... - falou beijando o peito do rapaz

- Fraca? Então eu não sei o que faria...mas garanto que você me dará uma dica... - disse mudando as posições.

- Não sei. - falou brincando, beijando-o ardentemente.

- É... e o que gostaria? - falou descendo seus beijos começando a morder as coxas dela e arrancando as meias devargazinho observando o contorcer do corpo da ruiva.

- Não importa. Mas você me respeitaria? Eu seria a única? - falou séria

- Você é a única agora e pra sempre. - falou olhando fixo nos olhos da ruiva, já em cima desta.

- A ponto de me apresentar aos seus pais? - falou séria tanto pela pergunta quanto por James estar procurando espaço entre suas pernas com aquela pressão a pouco conhecida.

- Óbvio. E você esta disposta a me apresentar para seus pais?... - perguntou mordiscando de leve o seio direito de Lily para depois acomodá-lo em sua boca.

- Sim. - falou arfante sentindo um calor surgindo por entre suas pernas. - Mas acho que falta algo não? - falou puxando os cabelos do rapaz.

- O que? - falou quase sem voz.

- Você me pedir. - falou com a boca seca.

- Quer namorar comigo Lily Evans? - falou arfante com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim Potter.

E a partir dai as coisas definitivamente ficaram quentes, James beijava calorosamente seu corpo e Lily arranhava as costas do rapaz fazendo-o gemer levemente. Seu sutiã e saia há muito tempo ja fora retirado e James ainda permanecia de calça mais certamente extremamente apertada até o momento em que o moreno colocou sua mão direita por dentro da calcinha de Lily provocando um arrepio frio por toda a sua espinha dorsal. Lily estava assustada com tal situação e ao mesmo tempo surpresa pelo que começava a sentir com aquele toque, as coisas estavam definitivamente fora de controle. James começou a beijá-la com mais desejo, de um modo selvagem, mordia seus lábios, beijava sua boca, sulgava seus seios e descia por sua barriga rumo a um lugar proibido...

_**AGORA DEPENDE DOS REVIEWS...HAHAHAHAHA QUERO MUITOS!! CASO CONTRARIO SÓ DAQUI A UM MÊS OU DOIS HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**_

* * *

**JURO UM SER APOSSOU DESSE CORPO E ESCREVEU ISSO!! EU NÃO!! HAHAHAHAHA**

**O trecho acima é do Leone / música :Garotos (a parte: " seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigam meu corpo e juizo...")**

* * *

_**Comentando reviews por Ninha****"****perva****" Baudelaire**:_

_**Kine L. :** Ele é o super homem hahahaha... super controlado!!_

_**Bia Granger:** Você já esta em estado desesperador!! To com medo!! Agora o que você disse é verdade, é melhor deixá-lo ler a fic porque falar e explicar fica super sem graça né! Queremos uma amante latino um Don Juan de Marco..._

_As sensações que a fic causa...bem isso era tudo que eu queria ler!! **No momento em que comecei escrever essa fic o meu maior intuito era que as pessoas sentissem o que a personagem esta / estava passando, se coloca-se no lugar dela e acho que estou conseguindo o meu intento...GRACIAS! È uma coisa meio sado sabe! Gosto de saber que as pessoas estão sofrendo horrores ao ler...hahahaha**_

_**Deh:** Sua perva...espero que tenha gostado do capitulo..hahahaha Meu Deus você ainda esta viva??_

_**Miss Ying Fa:** A minha também...mais eu corto o clima pra deixar vocês mais...como posso dizer...alvoroçadas hahahahahha_

_**Fezinha Evans:** Querida, nada como ver Bourne Ultimation..._

_Mas a minha inspiração não tava muito boa não...mas hoje eu vi um filme não muito bom, na verdade péssimo mas que começa com uma cena um tanto quanto quente e daí surgiu a idéia desse capitulo... o nome do filme é OS DONOS DA NOITE._

_A Amanda é gente fina mesmo...espero que ela também goste do capitulo já que ela disse que essa fic gera sensações...eu hein...hahahahaha_

_**Thaty:** Você e a torcida do flamengo!! Espero que tenha gostado..._

_**Tahh Halliwell:** Tah já ta acabando Buááááááá´Mais eu supero. Saiba de uma coisa aquela sua fic que tá nos meus favoritos é a mais lindinha que já li...quase sempre leio ela de novo..._

_**Angela:** Ficar louca faz parte das pessoas que insistem em ler essa fic... eu aviso mas vocês insistem...NÃO LEIA!_

_**Tiffany:** Corpo de bombeiros é uma boa idéia !! Se resolver me fala..._

_**Paola Lovegood:** Sabe Paola me senti mal quando eu vi o seu censurado...sabe to muito sensível esses dias...mais acho que tem razão... devo ou não mudar de k para M??_

_**T.A. – ADORO VOCÊS!!**_


	12. Porque te sinto bem dentro da minha pele

**AVISO**

**1º - ACONSELHO AR CONDICIONADO NO TALO !! OU UMA CÂMARA DE GELO...**

**2º ****- REVIEWS SEMPRE!**

**3º - BEIJOS E UMA DOSE DE TEQUILA...ARRIBA!**

**Ninha Baudelaire**

* * *

_**Porque te siento, porque te siento  
Sé qué va a suceder  
Porque te siento, porque te siento  
Muy dentro de mi piel**_

_**Extraña sensación  
Ahora está el amor**_

* * *

E a partir dai as coisas definitivamente ficaram quentes, James beijava calorosamente seu corpo e Lily arranhava as costas do rapaz fazendo-o gemer levemente. Seu sutiã e saia há muito tempo ja fora retirado e James ainda permanecia de calça mais certamente extremamente apertada até o momento em que o moreno colocou sua mão direita por dentro da calcinha de Lily provocando um arrepio frio por toda a sua espinha dorsal. Lily estava assustada com tal situação e ao mesmo tempo surpresa pelo que começava a sentir com aquele toque, as coisas estavam definitivamente fora de controle. James começou a beijá-la com mais desejo, de um modo selvagem, mordia seus lábios, beijava sua boca, sulgava seus seios e descia por sua barriga rumo a um lugar proibido...

- James... - gemeu, segurando com força as laterais de madeira da mesa.

- James...pára... - falou arfando contendo os arrepios que atravessavam seu corpo com a sensação da lingua quente de James beijando sua pele.

- Você quer? -sussurou beijando o limite entre a barriga de Lily e sua calçinha negra e em seguida beijando-a por cima da roupa intima.

Não houve resposta.E com esssa negativa James colocou suas mãos suadas nas laterais da roupa intima de Lily começando a retirá-la, estava ele de pé entre as torneadas pernas da moça, mal começou a retirar a calçinha, Lily ergueu seu tronco de modo a ficar defrente ao moreno também de pé o abraçando.

- Você sabe eu... - sussurrou olhando nos olhos do maroto.

- Eu sei Lil...não se preocupa, eu vou ser o mais carinhoso possivel! - falou beijando-a com ternura, descendo suas mãos e retirando por completo a calçinha de Lily. Esta ao se ver completamente desnuda sentiu um arrepio atravessar seu corpo e decidiu fazer o mesmo com o moreno, desabotoando a calça jeans que James usava.

Ele corou ao vê-la desabotoar sua calça e sentiu o calor de seu baixo ventre aumentar consideravelmente e um pulsar fora do comum. Quando a sua calça já jazia no chão e Lily dava leves beijos em seu peito, ele retirou sua cueca ficando igualmente nu.

A ruiva que nunca tinha visto nenhum homem nu ficou levemente constrangida e um pouco assustada, ele ao observar o embaraço dela a abraçou mantendo certa distância de sua cintura e começou novamente a trilhar rastros de fogo com seus beijos.

As mãos tocavam com mais força, os beijos eram mais lascivos e um desejo de ser do outro quase estralava o seu peito. Vergonha, já não mais sentia, ria internamente com o controle dele quando a agarrava com mais força soltando-a inesperadamente com medo de machucá-la e por incrivel que pareça sentia-se feliz por ser aquele moreno James Potter, seu namorado e por ser naquela noite dele.

Ainda encostados na mesa dos professores, James puxou um das pernas de Lily, levantando-a e colocondo-a em volta de sua cintura abraçando-a com mais força, em seguida a deitou novamente na mesa subindo rasteiramente pelo corpo da ruiva mordendo sua pele.Quando ficou face a face com ela, a beijou com carinho, aninhou-se entre suas pernas e levantou seus braços junto com os dela ficando acima da cabeça, entrelaçou os mãos em um gesto de cumplicidade, a olhou novamente, aqueles olhos verdes estavam brilhando de forma inacreditavel, a beijou novamente sentindo cada pedaçinho da boca dela, desceu um pouco seu corpo afim de principiar aquela cópula mas, quando realmente ia entrar em ação, ambos escutam gritos e batidas fortes na porta, Lily se assustou e James saiu rapidamente de cima do corpo da ruiva frustado e sussurrando:

- _Accio_ capa de invisibilidade! - esta apareceu e James abraçou Lily que terminava de catar as roupas do chão e a encobrio.

_- Alorromora! -_ ambos escutaram e viram Filch com sua gata a tiracolo e a professora minerva adentrarem o recinto.

- A sala esta vazia Sr. Filch. - disse Minerva de má vontade e irritada por ser chamada naquela hora da madrugada.

- Eu escutei vozes e gemidos daqui...sim, sim eu e a Madame Nora escutamos... - Lily ao escutar aquilo olhou para James com um olhar inquisitorial, como se estivesse perguntando com os olhos como ele pode não colocar o feitiço IMPERTURBATUS ..

- Mas como pode observar a sala esta completamente vazia. Deve ter sido o Pirraça! Vamos embora! - falou autoritaria saindo da sala em companhia de Filch.

James e Lily estavam abraçados, ambos nu, sendo que Lily tinha um bolo de peças de roupa nas mãos. Lily desvencilhiou dos braços de James e começou a colocar suas roupas...James colocou rapidamente sua cueca e calça e ficou observando sentado Lily colocar sua roupa.Ela colocou primeiro a calçinha negra e o sutiã que mal conseguia encobrir seus seios fartos, em seguida colocou sofregamente as meias seduzindo sem intenção James que a olhava com um desejo brilhante nos olhos. Na hora em que ela deu passos para frente indo pegar sua saia, James que a observava de costas para ele, não se conteve e a agarrou ali mesmo a encostando na parede fria com violência. Levantou as mãos dela e começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo curvilineo desta, mordiscando seu pescoço...

Será que dessa vez vai acontecer?? Hahahahahahaha Eu sei!! hahahahahaha Vocês não!! Que poder né?

* * *

**_Trecho da música: Extraña Sensacion /RBD_**

**O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM...ESTARÁ NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...QUE SERÁ O ÚLTIMO...E ESTÁ INCRIVEL...(INCRIVELMENTE PERVA)...MANDE REVIEWS**

* * *

**_Comentando Reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:_**

_**Gabrielle Cebaretti:** Esse James é só meu! Não vende, ok? De uso particular!_

_**Dina Moony Black:** Obrigada! Mais que calor hein ! Tá pegando fogo!_

_**Nessa Chan: SIM, EU TENHO PRAZER EM TORTURAR LEITORES!** Devo ter algum tipo de sadismo não sei obviamente qual espécie do gênero mas, garanto que vocês adoram quando a coisa ta pegando fogo e eu paro né! Pessoalmente eu sei que isso é horrivel...mas fazer o que se pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco?_

_**Luly:** Você é uma safada, uma perva ! hahahaha Se controla garota! hahahaha_

_**Nana Evans Potter:** Já disse, esse James é meu, de uso particular...portanto fique na vontade se contendo com o caminhão de gelo...hahaha Buá!_

_**Paola Lovegood:** Reza pra santa "mix" que talvez apareça! Estou completamente relaxada...agora..._

_**Narcisa Le fay:** Também daquela forma...quem não aceitaria?_

_**Larissiiinha:** Tinha posto um limite para 80 reviews,mas deu 79 e eu fiquei com pena...Espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Lylizinha:** Realmente "o fogo que vem de baixo"...Quente essa fic né? Nem sei como escrevo..._

_**Tiffany:** Toma cuidado porque se você morrer consequetemente não lerá os capitulos finais..._

_**Thaty:** Neguinha...Leoni é o cara que canta o trecho "seus dentes e seus sorrisos..." Ok?_

_**Miss Ying Fa:** Ficou na vontade? Perva!Perva! Espero que você não tenha tido um or..._

_**Garota do smile sorrindo:** Mais eu quero **MESMO** que vocês subam pelas paredes hahahahaha_

_**Tahh Halliwell:** A Lily é imprevisivel mesmo...nem eu entendo..._

_**Deh:** Como assim você tava esquentando? Minha mente ta pensando algo bem devasso nesse momento..._

_**Angela:** Ele apossa quase sempre...to realmente ficando com medo! _

_**Scarllet:** Uma tem o coração saindo__pela boca a outra vai enfartar...Olha eu não quero ser responsavel por mortes não?_

_**Nessa:** Obrigada...eu sou mesmo a mais malvada! Garanto que a minha mãe ta orgulhosa! Olha eu não cai nessa desculpa esfarrapada de que o convite foi diferente e tals...vc é perva mesmo! _

_**Fezinha Evans:** Apesar de ter deixado recado em Inalcanzable, mando beijinhos por aqui! Já viu o filme "La mujer de mi Hermano"? Pois a fic S/L será mais ou menos como essa fic...e posso te dizer é extremamente perva! AI!_

_**T.A. ANÔNIMOS: JE T'ADORE**_


	13. O fogo que vem debaixo

* * *

**EXPLICAÇÕES DA AUTORA:**

Depois de anos...eu apareço!! Primeiro as desculpas...

**1º** Comecei a ler **Twilight**...e não parei...Simplesmente me apaixonei pelo Edward Cullen e agora ele também faz parte das minhas inspirações para esse capítulo... **EDWARD + JAMES : ULTRA PERVA.**

**2º** Para as pessoas que me perguntaram se haverá epilogo... Sim haverá!

**3º** Porque o capitulo 11 teve o maior número de visualizações de toda a fic?? Suas safadinhas...

* * *

**AVISO**

**1º** Se sofre do coração, pressão alta, euforismo etc. **NÃO LEIA!**

**2º** Se você não consegue ler sozinho ( você e o computador) **NÃO LEIA!**

**3º** Se você tem alguma coisa pra fazer ou sua mãe ta chamando, para não cortar o clima. **NÃO LEIA!**

**4º** Se você brigou com seu namorado e tá com muita saudade mas não quer dar o braço a torcer (reacender o fogo) **NÃO LEIA!**

**5º** Tenha próximo: um copo de água com dois gelos, um leque, um ventilador e um ar condicionado potente. Caso não possua nenhum desses equipamentos. **NÃO LEIA!**

**6º** E se não tiver review...não tem epilogo e nem a continuação da fic e assim: **NINGUEM LERÁ!**

**_It's just a crush!_**

**_Ninha Baudelaire_**

* * *

**_"Quando o coração está cheio de entusiasmo, não há mais espaço para o medo, para a dúvida, ou para a hesitação. E é justamente a falta de medo que permite a dança e os movimentos livres do corpo. Nestas horas, o amor é tão intenso que nos esquecemos completamente de perguntar se estamos recebendo o mesmo amor que damos. O que nos interessa é dançar - sem música, sem luzes, mas com ritmo"._**

**_Ann Morrow Lindbergh (Gifts of The Sea) _**

* * *

Levantou as mãos dela e começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo curvilineo desta, mordiscando seu pescoço...

Ela sussurrou baixinho :

- Isso não é certo, não é pra acontecer agora... - Falou beijando-o e encaixando seu corpo junto ao dele frente a frente, fazendo o oposto do que falava.

- Quem disse que não é certo? De quem é essa impressão? - Falou mordendo o lábio inferior de Lily de forma sensual.

- Não sei se estou preparada agora. - Ela falou finalizando o beijo. - Há alguns minutos atrás eu faria com certeza qualquer coisa, qualquer sandice, mas agora...Agora não.

James ainda mirava os lábios carnudos de Lily e tentou ao máximo não se afastar dela, mas como em um mecanismo de defesa, ela o empurrou delicadamente e colocou a roupa, indo em direção contrária ao do maroto.

- Espero que não fique chateado. - Ela disse sentando em uma mesa vazia.

Suspirando fundo para conter seus instintos masculinos e tentar não prosseguir com aquela má sorte que o perseguia por toda a noite e estragar aquele principio de namoro, James chegou perto dela se agachando para manter o mesmo nivel de altura e lhe disse:

- Já estou felicíssimo por estarmos namorando, por esta aliança estar em seu dedo, mas claro que a nossa combinação é fogo ruivinha... - Disse rindo e acariciando o rosto da então namorada que corou com a alusão da combustão que ambos juntos causavam. - Eu me recupero, mas tenho que admitir que o meu remédio é muito caro...E só uma pessoa é capaz de me oferecer.. - Falou beijando o pescoço alvo da ruiva.

- Humn. E quem será? - Perguntou Lily, enquanto tocava e arranhava as costas de James com carinho, deitando o pescoço para o lado afim de aproveitar as mordiscadas em seu pescoço.

- Não faz a minima idéia? - Ele falou em seu ouvido. O hálito quente de sua boca causava arrepios por seu corpo e um calor começava a crescer por seus poros.

- Não mesmo... - Entrou na brincadeira, agora dando leves beijos no ombro esquerdo do rapaz.

- Posso dizer que a única pessoa que tem o meu remédio é linda, tem uma pele de seda... - Enquanto falava percorria a ponta de sua lingua quente por toda a extensão do pescoço alvo de sua amada, subindo pelo seu queixo e ouvindo esporadicamente os gemidos que ela produzia.

- Um pouco comum... - Ela falou baixinho enquanto sentia as mãos dele se posicionarem em seu quadril fortemente.

- É ruiva. - Falou dando um selinho um pouco mais agressivo. - Inteligente. - Outro selinho. - Gostosa. - Mordeu o lábio inferior dela fazendo-a rir.

- Gostosa? - Ela disse rindo.

- Pois é, e tem um namorado maravilhoso.. - Em um gesto rápido puxou-a encaixando em seu quadril. Estava ele de joelhos no chão, com a ruiva encaixada nele de forma nada desprentensiosa, cruzando as pernas em volta de seu corpo e com os braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxando com força os cabelos desgrenhados, forçando-o a inclinar sua cabeça para trás.

- Que por sinal é só á encoleirado,enjaulado, perdido... - Falou sentindo os lábios quentes de Lily beijar o seu pescoço com lasciva, morder o seu queixo e o beijar sofregamente, bem devagar, parando as vezes para ver a cara de dúvida que ele fazia.

- E posso saber que remédio é esse? - Falou forçando o corpo do moreno a cair sobre o chão em meio as cadeiras da sala de aula.

Rindo e surpreso, James segurou as coxas de Lily e tentou levantar, ou melhor se sentar, para falar perto de sua boca a resposta, mas ela não facilitou.

- Não, não e não. - Falou apontando o dedo e forçando com as palmas das mãos a voltar para o chão.

- Eu só ia te pedir o remédio... - Disse fazendo biquinho.

- E qual seria? - Disse encostando seu tronco junto ao dele, ficando com sua boca a milimetros da dele.

- Um beijo. - Sussurrou. E aquele hálito quente novamente lhe prendeu. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto dela, segurando-o como uma bola de porcelana. os cabelos rubros pendiam ao redor, criando uma espécie de cortina. Ela lhe deu um delicado e sugestivo beijo e se levantou.

Ele sem reação, a observou em pé ao seu lado.

- Visão privilegiada esta a minha... - falou devido a visão da calcinha preta de Lily por debaixo da saia.

- Se quiser ver além...Venha me pegar... - Falou saindo por entre a porta e correndo pelo corredor.

James levantou e coçou levemente a cabeça e com um suspiro disse: - É loucura!

Correr por entre os corredores desertos de Hogwarts de madrugada com os Marotos é uma coisa, agora correr por entre os corredores atrás de uma ruiva, Monitora Chefe e agora não tão santinha é uma coisa completamente diferente, digno de se considerar inacreditável.

Como tinha o Mapa do Maroto sempre a mão, James verificou que a ruivinha estava indo em direção ao sétimo andar, iria para a Sala Precisa. Pegou uns atalhos conhecidos e encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade, visualizou pacientemente pelo mapa ela chegar. No momento em que a porta surgiu, devido as três voltas que ela deu, ele retirou sua capa e ficou olhando para ela com um sorriso no perto e a beijou, levantando seu corpo fazendo-a enlaçar suas pernas por entre a cintura do moreno. Entraram e James fechou a porta rapidamente ainda segurando-a com um de seus braços, mal viu a decoração do quarto, pois mecanicamente a pressionou contra a parede, segurando suas mãos as dela e as levantando afim de ficar acima de suas cabeças encostada na parede.

Ela estava tão linda...Sorrindo abobalhadamente, com as bochechas rosadas pela corrida e os olhos mais verdes do que nunca. Os cabelos soltos moldavam e contrastavam com o seu rosto pálido e perfeito tendo em vista a cabeleira em tom vinho que ele tanto de um incontrolável desejo, permitiu-se beijar a perfeição, começando em um beijo calmo e -lhe os lábios com maciez e tranquilidade permitindo -se respirar vagarosamente em pequenos intervalos. A pressionou mais na parede, fazendo-a sentir a complexidade de suas ações, ou seja, a pressão que decorria dele e que a atingia bem no meio de suas pernas. Colocou as mãos no pescoço alvo de sua amada. O simples encontro de linguas era verdadeiramente fantástico a ponto de se aprofundar mais aquela pratica fazendo com que Lily segura-se com força nos cabelos negros e desiguais de James.Já não havia respiração compassada, o desejo surgia de forma violenta e progressiva.

A segurou com mais força e começou a andar pelo cômodo, ainda beijando-a. Seus pés bateram em algo e este percebeu que se tratava da cama, uma larga e confortável cama de casal. A deitou em meio as almofadas e a observou linda e sorridente na cama, engatinhou até ficar por cima dela que puxava sua gravata e arranhava seu peito atrevidamente. Em uma virada de mestre James a levanta de modo a ficar arquiada sobre os braços dele e a beijando vorazmente.

A camisa cheia de botóes pressiona os seios de Lily deixando seu colo insuportavelmente chamativo. Ao terminar o beijo, James começa a descer seus lábios por entre o pescoço dela mordiscando e sugando algumas partes até chegar no colo. Sem ao menos pedir permissão, o moreno segura com um braço as costas de Lily e com o outro abre alguns botões da camisa fazendo com que os seios fartos de Lily escapem um pouco para fora ainda encobertos pelo sutiã, este, que com uma facilidade máxima e retirado delicadamente.

Ao ver os seios fartos , redondos e rijos de Lily, James não faz mais nada além de abocanhar um com sua boca, sugando-o com louvor fazendo-a gemer baixinho enquanto passava as mãos por entre os cabelos do maroto. A combinação sucção, lingua quente e apertos constantes fazia um calor crescer cada vez mais no baixo ventre de ambos, como ondas de calor que só aumentavame que os dilaceravam por dentro.

Após se enfartar com a comissão de frente da amada, James desceu as mãos pelas costas de Lily posicionando-as nas coxas da moça, apertando-as com força em seu dessire a trazendo mais pra perto dele. Suas mãos desenhava os contornos da moça como um pintor e sua boca mordia e sugava a sua pele, sua barriga e costelas, descendo além do umbigo. Parou por uns instantes e se levantou, pegou uma das pernas da ruiva e começou a retirar a meia.

- Ahh não Jay, quero como da outra vez... - Ele ouviu.

- Assim? - Falou enquanto retirava as 3/4 negras com os dentes, apertando cada pedaço da pernas e coxas dela com as mãos.

- Assim... - Falou sedutoramente. Ele após retirar as duas, manteve as mãos no quadril da moça desabotoando a saia, mas seu tronco estava colado ao dela e seus lábios se tocaram.

- Eu te amo... - Ele falou antes de beijá-la.

Os olhos dela brilharam com a declaração feita. Não era a primeira vez que escutava aquilo vindo da parte dele, mas dessa vez era mais que especial, era açucarado, era quente, algo que fazia suas borboletas surtarem em seu estomago.

Ele desceu novamente, feliz por ter retirado a saia e retirou sua calça, voltou a ela e recomeçou a beijar a sua barriga subindo em direção a sua boca. Ela mudou as posições ficando por cima dele apenas para rir da cara que ele fez e beijar o seu torso definido e inacreditávelmnte descendo mais um pouco.

- Aiaiaiai Lily você não sabe o que faz comigo... - Ele falou quando mudou as posições novamente ficando agora entre as pernas torneadas da ruiva. Suas mãos desceram para a lateral da calçinha dela segurando com precisão. Ele parou o calido beijo que rolava e retirou por completo a calçinha e consequentemente sua cueca. Lily corou absurdamente e sentiu um frio cortar a sua espinha dorsal parando em seu estomago quando o viu nu. Aquilo era completamente diferente do que ela podia ter imaginado. Não que ela pensasse outra coisa, que fosse diferente, mas o modo como estava causou um certo desconforto de sua parte. isso era muito novo, aquilo era muito...

Ele percebeu ela corar e ficar sem jeito, sorriu um pouco tentando descontrair e começou a trilhar fogo por entre a pele alva dela, seus beijos começaram a partir do baixo ventre. Beijou sua pélvis, seu umbigo, suas costelas, seus seios, seu pescoço e apossou de seus lá interim encontrou espaço entre as coxas da moça e lá ficou.

Você já sentiu ser tentada? O desejo te consumir a cada toque? A cada sussurrou? Já sentiu seu coração bater tão forte que parece que você vai morrer? E suas mãos suam friamente esperando pelo que vai acontecer? Era isso que Lily estava passando com os beijos calidos e sofregos dados por James. Ele a beijava, a abraçava, a mordia, a tocava com perfeição e sussurrava em seu ouvido que a amava, aquilo era o paraiso, bem estava chegando lá...

Quando ela pensava que as coisas agora aconteceriam tendo em vista a aproximação dele entre suas pernas e o roçar de sua parte intima em sua pélvis, ele a surpreende levantando seu tronco e posteriormente seu quadril, colocando-a sentada em seus joelhos dobrados pela postura sentada que o tomava. A segurou com mais força e a levantou novamente, olhos nos olhos, as mãos dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele mantendo o equilíbrio e o apoio, suas pernas perpassaram ficando uma de cada lado do corpo dele. Ele a beijou carinhosamente, suas respirações estavam vacilantes e os olhos de ambos tinham um fogo que queimava fortemente. A levantou novamente e com cuidado a encaixou completamente em seu corpo.

Nem toda a iluminação feita de velas que o quarto continha, nem o sol faria Lily enxergar ou descrever o que sentiu. Ele entrou nela devagarzinho, quase que em cãmera lenta sentiu seu corpo absorvendo ele, uma dor fraca surgiu fazendo com que gemesse, mas nem a bendita dor era capaz de suprir o prazer que sentiu em tê-lo completamente dentro dela. Ele a beijou mais uma vez e começou a ajudá-la a se movimentar sobre ele. Movimentos sincronizados, enquanto ele a abraçava ainda mais apertado, o seu corpo reagia causando uma falta de ar constante, intercortada. E a cada vez que se movimentava o prazer ia aumentando gradativamente, como em um pedaço de bolo que se come pelas beiradas primeiro esperando pelo grande recheio. Quando achou que não podia mais aguentar, ele a deitou na cama e continuou aquela cópula, estava no comando e portanto era mais rápido e preciso, recuando e voltando a investir repetidamente. Seus corpos pareciam unificados em uma dança em que o ritmo era o prazer que cada investida determinava.

Já não pensava em nada, absolutamente em nada, apenas sentia uma mistura de frio e calor que tomava seu corpo e ondas de prazer que culminavam seu corpo, fazendo-a arranhar com força as costas do moreno que a abraçava e a beijava de forma calorosa, até que em determinado momento aquelas ondas de calor e prazer que tinham como origem a sua parte mais intima começaram a crescer de forma a fazer com que ficasse completamente sem ar, seu corpo tvremesse cada vez mais e som nenhum saisse de sua boca. O prazer era tamanho que sentiu como se tivesse viajado mil vezes a lua ou como se estivesse em uma montanha russa eterna com subidas e descidas de prazer, após, sentiu seu corpo todo relaxado, estava em outro mundo, um mundo em que James Potter não poderia faltar.

Neste interim de prazer, pode observar o moreno se arquiar de prazer e se desfalecer em seus braços, encostando sua cabeça em seu seio. Ambos estavam completamente suados e ofegantes e depois de um tempo, Lily começou a sorrir, o que fez o moreno levantar o rosto, olhá-la e deitar-se ao seu lado.

- Porque está rindo? - Disse ainda ofegante.

- É que...é que eu não sabia que era tão bom... - Disse colando seu corpo por cima do dele.

- Assim você me mata... - Falou sabendo das intenções da ruiva que começava a beijar o seu pescoço de uma forma nada inocente.

-J ogador de quadribol?...Acho que você tem folego pra isso...E também porque eu quero tirar uma dúvida minha...

- Dúvida? - Perguntou ele.

- Se você vai continuar com o mesmo desempenho...e se a próxima vai ser tão boa quanto esta foi...

Ele riu e colocou as mãos nos braços dela. - Amei saber que gostou...Com você, todas as nossas noites de amor seram perfeitas, tenha certeza disto! - Falou beijando-a e virando seu corpo afim de recomeçar aquela brincadeira nada inocente.

O dia amanheceu claro, as fechas de luz que entravam pela janela denunciavam isso. James acordou e observou em seu peito uma cabeleira ruiva, Lily estava ali com sua respiração tranquila, dormindo em seus braços. Olhou para a mão de Lily em cima de seu peito e notou a aliança de compromisso, olhou para a sua própria mão e a observou. Estava ligado a Lily, desde o dia que a conheceu, hoje e pelo resto da eternidade. Começou a afagar os cabelos rubros dela com um único pensamento...ela deve estar faminta...

E eles preferiam assim, lugares pequenos e fechados, sem grande público onde poderiam se tocar, se beijar e se amar plenamente sem plateia...apenas seus corpos em movimento...onde se sentiam encurralados pelo simples desejo de ter um ao outro completamente ...**_Agoraphobia._**

* * *

**Hahahaha Acabou!!Buááá, estou suando e muito cansada agora!! Auhauhauhauha**

**Espero que tenham gostado!! E não esqueçam dos reviews, pois só com esse incentivo postarei o Epilogo e a famosa continuação...**

**Obs: Texto foi betado por Fezinha Evans...hahaha Ai que calor!**

**Em homenagem a Lilyzinha o nome do capítulo é : O fogo que vem debaixo!**

* * *

**Um pedacinho do epílogo...**

Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade mas como ele prometeu ajudá-la nas lições de transfiguração, preferiram ficar no castelo já que poderiam ir a qualquer hora ao povoado.

Estavam no quarto dos Marotos, onde James separava os livros que seriam usados em sua aula particular. Lily estava ao lado da cama do maroto trajando um vestido de botões xadrez, com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Estava a observar as fotos dos garotos contida em um mural na parede, quando simplesmente sentiu o moreno a abraçar por trás, pressionando sua mão em sua parte intima e sussurando em seu ouvido...

* * *

**_Comentando reviews por Ninha Baudelaire:_**

_**Deh:** Beijocas e espero que tenha realmente gostado desse capítulo!!_

_**Narcisa Le fay:** A ação se concretizou...E ai, o que achou?_

_**Manuela Fonseca:** Obrigada pelos elogios..._

_**Lohany Potter:** Carente de amigos? Pode falar comigo..._

_**Alice Hills:** Te disse que ia acabar...Já te disse que a continuação vai ser indecente._

_**Dina Moony Black:** E ai gostou do final...??_

_**Mila Potter Evans:** Que bom que descobrio o que significava Agoraphobia...Obra-prima? Hahahaha Será? Perversidade e devassidão na medida certa e sem deixar o romantismo de lado...?? Estou emocionadérrima..._

_**Scarllet:** Querida...Adorei essa campanha!! Mais tudo que é bom acaba...Na verdade, essa fic vai ter continuação...não se preocupe, você ainda lerá devassidão no fanfiction sem ser dos livros da Lynne Graham..._

_**Tiffany:** Terá continuação amore...Agora com o Cullen nos meus pensamentos, estou tendo cada idéia..._

_**LolaMedr:** Sumida...Pois é pegou a parte boa...Vê se contribue para que eu posto o epilogo e a continuação._

_**Tah Halliwell:** Adoro torturar...faço isso porque eu sou torturada pela Stephanie Meyer...e acho que em proporções ela deve sentir um prazer bem maior que o meu._

_**Lilyzinha:** Olha, eu juro que não sei como escrevo...Simplesmente as imagens veem em minha mente e o James e a Lily ficam conversando em minha cabeça em qualquer lugar, me deixando louca até que eu escreva...Eu hein? To pirando..._

_**Nana Evans Potter:** Fich chato mesmo...Mas não é só o james que fica louquinho não...Vocês leitoras também..._

_**Miss Ying Fa:** Poderosa hein...To passada! Subconsciente bem trabalhado com a minha história? Agora eu to com medo..._

_**Gabrielle Cebaretti:** Gabi...Nem sei o que dizer...Mas é melhor gripe do que sinusite..._

_**Lariiissinha:** Vai me matar?? Então como diz Edward: Já que vou para o inferno, farei o serviço completo... Eu fiz nesse capítulo?_

_**LilyPotter:**Graças a Merlin uma garota se considerou perva (além de mim é claro). Corajosa...Beijos._


	14. Quero seu corpo, e seu coração Epilogo

* * *

**Epílogo**

**"Venha,e curta meu corpo  
Podemos ser maliciosos,perversos  
A noite inteira numa festa particular  
Acerte - me bem no alvo  
Trabalhe em mim como se fosse das 9 ás 5**

**Deixe - me ganhar o que é meu,e você ganhar o que é seu"**

* * *

Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade mas como ele prometeu ajudá-la nas lições de transfiguração, preferiram ficar no castelo já que poderiam ir a qualquer hora ao povoado.

Estavam no quarto dos Marotos, onde James separava os livros que seriam utilizados em sua aula particular. Lily estava ao lado da cama do maroto trajando um vestido de botões xadrez, com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Estava a observar as fotos dos garotos contida em um mural na parede, quando simplesmente sentiu o moreno a abraçar por trás, pressionando sua mão em sua parte intima e sussurando em seu ouvido:

- Vamos brincar um pouco. - Disse mordiscando o pescoço alvo de Lily.

- Vá com calma garanhão... - Falou tentando se desvenciliar dos braços dos marotos. - Primeiro os estudos depois a diversão.

Enfiando as mãos por debaixo do vestido e tocando nas laterais da calcinha, James respondeu:"_ Eu posso te ensinar muita coisa enquanto brincamos_" - Falou subindo as mãos e as posicionando na barriga da ruiva, levantando assim, metade do seu vestido_."De várias matérias_" - Disse beijando-a.

Sorrindo maliciosamente ela o questionou: - Como assim de várias matérias?Pensei que era uma matéria especifica?

- Mas é de uma matéria especifica. Porém contém variações. - Falou subindo suas mãos e se apossando dos seios da namorada e de seus lábios.

- Como assim variações? - Falou fingindo-se inocente, permitindo ser virada de modo a ficar defronte ao Maroto.

Ele sorriu, enquanto observava ela arrumar o vestido em seu seu corpo. A abraçou e falou bem baixinho encostando devargazinho seus lábios nos dela: _"Você quer mesmo saber?"_ - Ela somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "_Então eu vou ter que cobrar mais caro por essa aula...porque vai ser prática.."_

- E como eu pagaria? - Disse enquanto beijava e sugava o pescoço do moreno.

- Você sabe como me pagar... e inclusive, você é muito boa nisso!. - Falou enquanto arrastava a ruiva pela cintura para sua cama.

- Já sei, dizendo que você é lindo e perfeito? Ou indo na final de quadribol com uma faixa com os dizeres: O Potter é fodão? - Estava jogando com ele, o jogo da sedução.

Ela o empurrou contra a cama e começou a engatinhar sobre ele. Enquanto ele fechava as cortinas vermelhas de sua cama e soltava feitiços não verbais, para que não fossem incomodados.

- Bem, lindo e gostoso eu sei que sou e você se aproveita muito bem desse corpinho. - Falou mostrando com as mãos seu corpo, no que ela riu e respondeu.

- Esse corpo é meu! - Ele sorriu de satisfação.

- E, eu sou fodão mesmo...o melhor apanhador e capitão que a Grifinória já viu...

- Nossa, é também humilde. - Disse sentando-se em seu quadril e começando a desabotoar o vestido.

- Mas, quanto ao pagamento eu aceito em doses homeopáticas. - Falou observando Lily tirar o vestido e jogá-lo em sua cara.

Encostando seu corpo semi-nu no torso ainda encoberto de James, ela lhe sussurrou em seu ouvido: "E se eu não pagar? O que você faria?"

Tocando as costas nuas da namorada e descendo as mãos para retirar a sua calcinha, fazendo-a arrepiar-se, respondeu; "_Faria você pagar a força..."_

Subindo seu tronco novamente, ela o olhou raivosamente e questionou: - A força? - Ele nada disse apesar de ter ficado sério, apenas a segurou pela cintura e trocou as posições.

- A força assim...observe.. - Começou a beijá-la lentamente, contornando seu corpo com as suas mãos calejadas fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Sugou e mordiscou seus seios, beijou sua barriga sofregamente descendo até seu baixo ventre, onde fez leves sucções em sua cavidade, fazendo-a segurar com força o lençol da cama.

"_Diz que você quer..."_ - Sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido ainda arfante. _"Diz que você quer agora_..." - Falou mais sério, apertando seu quadril nos dela. "_Você vai pagar?"_

"_Sim"._ - Ela sussurou no que ele se apoderou de seus lábios, e perpassou seu braço fortemente em sua cintura, colando os corpos. Lily o ajudou a retirar a camisa no que James afrouxou o abraço, ficando ambos de joelhos na cama. Com habilidade adquirida em seu periodo de namoro, a ruiva desabotou a calça do maroto e retirou o cinto que ele usava, colocando este envolta do pescoço do moreno apertando -o contra si, falando sedutoramente com seus lábios colados nos dele:

_"Me possua..."_ - Ele sorriu e se propôs a fazer o que tanto ela desejava, a deitando na cama e se apossando do corpo que ele tanto conhecia, que era dele...

Movimentos sincronizados...recuar e voltar...ondas de prazer...respiração intercortada...cada vez mais rápido... suor...esparmos...e um sorrisso bobo no rosto de ambos...eu te amo, foi ouvido...ele a mudou de posição e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "_Aula dois...está preparada?"..._Suada e arfante ela responde:"_Aluna como eu, você nunca terá igual..",..."Aplicada."_ - Ele dissse rindo e beijando suas costas..."_Disciplinada, e quem sabe depois, posso te dar algumas dicas_...",..."_Ruiva, você vai acabar comigo_" - Falou começando tudo de novo, em uma sessão interminável de prazer...

Deitada com a cabeça no peitoral do namorado, escutando seu coração se acalmar, ela o escuta perguntar:

- Lil, você deveria ir pra minha casa quando a escola terminar. Você sabe que meus pais não se importam e eu ficaria bem mais tranquilo do que você morando com a sua irmã e aquele marido dela.

- Até parece...Eu morando com você...hahaha...me poupe James. O que as pessoas iriam pensar?

- Ué, que você é minha namorada. E o que tem isso demais?

- Ser a casa dos seus pais?

- Então se fosse outro lugar, seria beleza?

- Talvez. Por quê?

- Por nada... - Falou para Lily mas pensou consigo mesmo: - Você vai morar comigo, ou eu não me chamo James Potter.

* * *

**Buá, acabou!**

**Depois de tanto tempo terminou!!**

**Obrigada por todos os comentários..adoro vocês!!**

**Obrigada aos T.A - TARADOS ANÔNIMOS.**

**Apesar de triste...estou excitadíssima para a continuação...**

**Depois de deixar a sua última review para AGORAPHOBIA dê uma passada em OMFG! e comente lá também...**

**De sua eterna perva: _Ninha Baudelaire_**

* * *


End file.
